Lost In Harry Potter
by babynora1983
Summary: A dying girl with a wish and finds herself in a world of danger and magic. Will she be happy or will she find herself more lost then before.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

* * *

**Porlogue**

My name is Elizabeth Hart and today I find myself in a hospital bed wishing I was somewhere else. The doctors told me that my chances to survive were very slim and that they were shocked that I was even awake. I wished that I had my books with me not that I could read them as I laid there unable to move. I had been in a car crash and I had all these tubes going into me. They were waiting for my father to come before they did anything else to help me further. I decided to let my body rest so I closed my eyes not knowing that when I opened them again I would be somewhere else completely a World of magic with witches, wizards, and dark lords.

Little did I know that a world like this could be real. Or maybe its just my own way to believe it could my own peace of Heaven. Because of my love for these books it became my tiny peace of heaven in hell.

* * *

**Okay again sorry for the short chapter and I just got my muse back for my writing of HP fanfiction. I'll be posting up a vote poll soon as for who my OC will end up with. **


	2. Waking Up Lost

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

**Okay now its still a bit to early for a poll but if you want you can tell me whom you think she should be with.**

* * *

**Waking Up Lost**

I felt someone shaking me awake barely hearing what they were saying. I blinked a couple times before seeing whom had shaken my awake. I saw a girl with bushy brown hair and looked to be about eleven years old. I nodded at her and started to look around the room I looked out the window to see that I must be in a vehicle or something.

"Sorry to wake you but have you seen a toad this boy Neville lost it."

I shook my head "Sorry I've been asleep." _Neville why does that name ring a bell to me?_

"My name is Hermione Granger. What's your name?" she asked. _What!_

"Uh...Elizabeth Hart."_ Maybe I'm over thinking this._

"You should get your robes on soon we will be arriving at Hogwarts. It was nice meeting you Elizabeth."

"Nice meeting you too Hermione." I said as she left and I looked for my trunk to change. Looking at all the clothes looked too small to me. I looked down at myself noticed I looked younger. _How is this possible?_ _How am I here? How do I have all these things? _I noticed a letter and grabbed it. _How odd it looks to have the Malfoy seal on it._ I opened it to see that it was a letter from Narcissa Malfoy.

_My sweet Daughter,_

_If you are reading this Draco was not with you as you woke up on the train. We knew this day would come I told Draco that he would need to find you and explain to you. Why you are here in our world. Dumbledore will be able to explain it more. But do you remember anything before you woke? Do you remember the wish you made before falling asleep? Sorry but you will have to start from age of eleven and not the age you left your world from. The reason I call you daughter is because Dumbledore has asked me to take you as my own child. We don't know how but Dumbledore says you are a pureblood like us. When Draco finds you let him know how upset I am with him._

_Love_

_Narcissia Malfoy_

I couldn't believe what I read so I reread it a few more times before I decided to change into my robes. I had my skirt on and my shirt was on but not buttoned up yet I was facing away from the door so I didn't know that someone came in until the spoke.

"Elizabeth?" a male voice asked.

I turned slightly to see a pale skinned boy light blonde hair and grey eyes. "Mother is upset that you didn't find me before I woke up Draco." I finished my shirt and turned to grab the vest part of the uniform. But it wasn't where I had it. I look around to see that Draco had it in his hands. He had a smirk on his face as if he won something.

"_Mother_ fails to realize that this train is long and it may take a while to find someone you never meet. How did you wake up?"

"A girl came in and woke me up to ask about some boy's toad that he lost. Draco give me my vest."

Draco had a smirk on his face and slowly walked over to me and I took steps to back away from him until my back hit the window. "You may have the Malfoy name and looks but you are not and never will be my sister. I know mother has asked you to call her mother." He gave me my vest and sat down since he was already dressed and I couldn't help myself.

"Don't you have friends to hang out with? I don't need a babysitter."

"What do you know about my friends?"

It was my turn to smirk "Ah so mother didn't tell you everything about me. Did she? I know many things Draco and there is nothing that you can do to get me to tell you."

No matter what I knew about him or the other characters I wouldn't tell them what I knew I loved how everything played out.

"We'll just see about that dear _sister_ our friends are waiting for us."

"Our friends?"

"It would seem that Dumbledore cast a powerful spell to bring you here. Everyone I grew up with has memories of you as if you lived with us forever only my parents, us two and Dumbledore know the truth about you."

"Oh so you forgot to look for me and they asked about me. Which reminded you that you had to come look for me." I said as I laughed at him.

He rolled his eyes at me grabbed my trunk "Let's go. Hurry up will you."

I quickly followed after him and stayed quiet until we stop and he opened the door only for me to be pulled in dragged by Pansy. I looked at Draco for help and he just smirked at me so I glared at him._ If this is how he wants to play then fine two can play at this. _I began to talk to her while smirking at Draco making him think I had a plan. She was telling me what was happening on her summer holiday. I knew soon we would be at Hogwarts I just had to deal with Pansy talking about herself for a little while longer.

"Draco I demand that your sister ride along with me as we head to castle." Said Pansy as we waited by the lake. He just shrugged and continued to talk to Blaise.

* * *

**Okay so yes this chapter may be a bit confusing so I will be going back to my other chapters and fixing my mistakes. Funny how it works that when you read your previous you can see the mistakes and don't hesitate to inform me it only makes be become a better writer.**


	3. Lake, Sorting, and Family

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

**Okay now its still a bit to early for a poll but if you want you can tell me whom you think she should be with.**

* * *

**Lake, Sorting, and Family**

All first years had to get in boats and to be able to see Hogwarts myself for the first time was a wonderful site to see. I would get Draco back for this and Pansy was going to be my little helper.

"So which nickname do you want me to call you? Liz or Beth? You told me that when we went to Hogwarts that I would finally get to nickname you."

I rolled my eyes at her what was wrong with my name why must everyone have to shorten it. "What's Draco's nickname?"

"I haven't decided yet. But you will help me come up with something. Won't you?"

"Liz. You can call me Liz. As for my dear brother you can call him Drak and later on you can change it."

"Drak I like how that sounds. You know he's going to hate the nickname right."

I smirked "Oh I'm counting on it Pansy. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't torment him a little?"

"You know...well Draco...he...well" said Pansy as she tried to avoid something.

"What did he say Pansy spit it out already? I thought you could tell me everything."

She didn't want to look at me and as much as I wanted to enjoy the view of the castle I needed to know what was wrong with her.

"He said that you weren't his real sister. There I said it."

I looked at her with wide eyes and she finally looked at me "I'm sorry it's just that when he entered our cabin without you. We asked and he got angry and it slip out of him and when he realized what he said he had the same look you do now."

"Oh."

"He then told us that you didn't know and that we shouldn't tell you. But we have always been so close and I didn't feel that I should keep secrets from you."

"It's okay Pansy. He must have asked mother about the truth about me since I've been having nightmare lately. I don't understand why it's as if I was a baby...look I really don't want to talk about it okay"

We arrived at Hogwarts and all began to walk up the stairs only to stop and to hear an old woman speak. When she walked away I heard Draco start talking about Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I grabbed Pansy and pulled her with me to get to Draco.

"You never think before you speak do you Draco. Always blurting things out that are nobody's business"

He looked at me then at Pansy and realized what I was talking about. He gave me a look that told me that we would talk more about this later. As he was called to be sorted into Slytherin those that didn't know me were shocked to hear my name especially Hermione.

"Elizabeth Malfoy." I walk up and stood by the stool about to sit the hat never truly touch me and placed me in Slytherin. I went over to sit by Draco and punch him on the leg. He groaned but played it off well for nobody could tell that we were busy hitting each other under the table.

When sorting was done and the food was in front of us Draco leaned into me and whispered "You know that this can go on forever so stop hitting me."

"Stop being a fool and maybe I will stop."

We just ate our food in peace as he just huffed at my reply. Fool he was indeed but it was good to have a brother rather than being an only child. Part of me hoped that I could change him before he turned bad. As we were now heading to the dungeons to be shown our dorms I couldn't help myself and I punch Draco again.

"Enough!" he growled.

"What are you going to do if I don't? You know how _mother_ feels about how men should never hit the opposite sex." I said as I pushed with my hip.

"What mother doesn't know won't hurt her." He said as he pushed me back.

"Are you going to write to telling her everything that happened as well as your mistake in telling _'our'_ friends I wasn't really your sister?"

"I didn't mean to alright. But yes I plan to write to our parents. What did you tell Pansy?"

"I told her that I had been having nightmare and that you might have asked mother about the truth."

"Makes sense I guess." He said as we finally arrived at our common room. We were told were our room were.

"Draco, wait!" I called out to him as we were going to our rooms for the night, "When I told Pansy about nightmares and I thought about it I saw something. Not sure what but Mother also told me in a letter that I was a pureblood. Why else would I be here and why would Dumbledore choose your family for me to live with."

He looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "I'll let our mother know go to bed."

I nodded and went to my dorm room that I shared with Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent. I walked over to my bed to sleep as they spoke about the boys. In their years 3 and how they think that they like them. The only boy I thought was cute was Cedric Diggory. I hope to meet Harry Potter tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay so yes this chapter may be a bit confusing so I will be going back to my other chapters and fixing my mistakes. Funny how it works that when you read your previous you can see the mistakes and don't hesitate to inform me it only makes be become a better writer.**


	4. New Friends and Those That Fly

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

**Okay now its still a bit to early for a poll but if you want you can tell me whom you think she should be with.**

* * *

**New Friends and Those That Fly**

Once again I was being shaken awake. "Liz get up and get dress you know how your brother hates to wait."

"Then why don't you just go find my dear brother Drak and tell him beauty comes with a price and he will just have to wait."

"Just get up and dressed Liz. I'll go deal with your brother."

I got out of bed and quickly got dressed and fixed my hair into a ponytail so that it was out of my face. I knew that we would be learning to fly today but I just hoped that I didn't hurt myself. I went down to the common room to find Pansy and my brother talking or more like him yelling at her. My own anger rising I walked over to him and shoved him away from Pansy.

"Enough Draco."

"Do you know what nickname she gave me? Do you Elizabeth?"

I smirked at him and replied "In fact I do because I choose it dear brother Drak."

He glared at me "Did you now? Well let's see how you like the name LIZZY?"

"I don't mind that name at all. DRAKY."

"We'll see about that?" He grab my wrist and pulled all the way to the great hall for breakfast.

"Really Draco. You don't have to drag me everywhere with you I can walk on my own you fool."

"Stop calling me a fool."

"Like I said before then stop acting like one and I won't call you a fool." I pulled myself away from him and sat down to eat. I was doing everything I could to avoid Draco, I couldn't understand how I could let him get to me like this. When I was done I walked to our first class of the day. Hermione caught up to me and asked "Why did you lie about your name?"

I looked at her "I didn't lie about it its Elizabeth Hart Malfoy. I just left out the last part of my name."

"Oh."

"So is Harry Potter nice?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"Because he hates my brother already and because I feel that he'll hate me as well."

"Harry's not like that come on I'll introduce you to each other." She said as grab my hand and pull me along with her to talk to Harry.

When we got to the class Harry and Ron were nowhere to found so she asked me to sit with her. After a while both Ron and Harry came in running and got into trouble I could stop myself from laughing and Hermione ended up nudging me to stop. When class was over Hermione pulled along with her before we head to our next class.

"Harry wait."

He turned to see me and Hermione running up to him and Ron.

"Malfoy." Said Ron.

I nodded at him and then looked at Harry the look on his face was confused. "Harry, this is Elizabeth Hart Malfoy the girl I told you about. Elizabeth, this is Harry James Potter and this is Ron Weasely"

"Hi." I looked everywhere but at Harry as he was about to talk to me I felt someone was pulling me away turning to see that it was Draco

"What is wrong with you? Let me go you fool. "

"Why are you talking to them?"

"Why are you jealous that I was able to talk to Harry Potter?"

He shoved me into the seat and sat down by me and pointed at the other seats so Crabbe and Goyle were seated beside me. "I'm older then you Lizzy so you will not speak to them again."

"That maybe DRAKY but you can't tell me whom I can't or can speak to"

The look he gave meant that our conversation was over and that I was not going to left alone anymore. "Just so you know _'Father'_ says that I must keep my eye on you and that you are forbidden to go anywhere without me or these two by your side."

"What you can't be telling the truth about that? Do you really trust these two alone with me? Both you and _'father'_ are fools."

Draco didn't get a chance to reply because our God father came into the room. _Wait how do I even know that he would be my godfather as well._ I sat there writing every note for the class and ignored everyone. I didn't know what to do so I walk to my room and didn't bother with anymore classes for the day I didn't even go to food. Why are Malfoy men like this?

I decided to write to Naracissa

_Dear Mother (since you called me daughter I felt I could call you mother),_

_It's only the first day of classes and Draco has done nothing but upset me. Telling me that father told him to keep me close to him and that I can't go anywhere alone without him, Crabbe or Goyle at my side. This is not fair I was trying to talk to Harry Potter when Draco dragged me away and made me sit by him in class. I may have also been talking to a Muggleborn but hear me out it was the only way for me to get the chance to meet Harry Potter. Did Draco tell you about what happened the first night we arrived at Hogwarts. I saw something that I don't quite understand it was like a dream of something when I was a baby in this world. But that can't be right can it? I'm a girl and I need space to breathe make father and Draco understand that please._

_Love_

_Elizabeth_

I finished my letter and got ready to walk to the owls to send it off. I would have to pass the Gryffindor tower to get there. I ignored everyone I passed until I heard someone call out "Hart."

I looked behind me to see Harry. I wonder why he called me Hart and not Malfoy. I waited for him to come up to me.

"Hi."

"Hi I hope that we didn't get you into trouble with your brother."

"oh that no its all good I'm sorry you heard all that and saw him pull me away like that he is just very protective of me. Being the baby of the family and all."

"Okay that good look...Hermione says that you're nothing like your brother but I can tell you both have the same temper."

"Why did you call me Hart instead of Malfoy?"

"Noticed that did you. It's just when I think Malfoy I see your brother."

"You can call me Liz or Beth if you like."

"I think I'll call you Beth."

"Okay well I need to go send out a letter to my mother before I run out of time. Do you want to be a gentlemen and walk me?"

He nodded and we walked quietly to the owls. I didn't know what to say to him so I asked him if anything good happened in our classes that I didn't go to.

"Yeah I'm the Gryffindor's youngest seeker."

"Really that's great I wish I could play quidditch but I fear my parents might not want me to play."

"What makes you think that?"

"Did you forget the part where I said they are very protective of me?"

"Oh yeah that. Sorry didn't mean to forget that."

I giggled I sent off my letter and we began to walk back to our common rooms as we reached his he hugged me and went inside leaving me shocked that he would hug me like that. I walked to the rest of the way to the dungeons as I entered the common room to walk to my dorm I was stopped by Draco as he pushed me to sit on a couch.

"What did I say about going anywhere alone?"

"I wasn't alone I was with Harry Potter. Now can I go to bed now? You know what don't answer that good night dear brother."

I got up from the couch and walk to my room slamming the door behind me. As I was getting ready for bed something fell out of my robes. I picked it up and saw that it was from Harry I smiled and opened the note to see.

_If you are reading this then Hermione was able to convince me to talk to you and I hugged you too afraid to just hand you the note. I hope that we will get to know each other better as the years go on. Keep proving to me that you are nothing like your brother. By the way don't tell him this but I should thank him if it wasn't for his little stunt I would not be seeker now._

_HP_

This night I went to bed with a smile. Tomorrow I would write back to him.

* * *

**Okay so yes this chapter may be a bit confusing so I will be going back to my other chapters and fixing my mistakes. Funny how it works that when you read your previous you can see the mistakes and don't hesitate to inform me it only makes be become a better writer.**


	5. Hallows Eve and Troll

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

**Okay now its still a bit to early for a poll but if you want you can tell me whom you think she should be with.**

* * *

**Hallows Eve and Trolls**

Mother sent Draco and my father a Yeller about leaving me alone to make friends and to stop be to overprotective of me a girl had a right to explore the world. Harry and I would be writing notes to each other in class so not upset my brother. I was starting to have dreams of me being a baby and my parents getting killed by something. Naracissa just told me that I would have to go to Dumbledore to get answers about my dreams. Today in Charms class I sat by Draco and I noticed Hemione was being herself and showing Ron how to do the spell right. As we all left class Ron was being rude and it upset me how Harry didn't even think to stop Ron for saying it.

So I pushed myself through both of them. "She does too have friends Ron. Not that you're one of them." Looking at Harry I glared him and I kept walking after Hermione.

"Beth!"

"Harry. Just let Malfoy handle her."

"Stop that her name is Elizabeth."

"And she is a Malfoy."

I was angry so I turned back walked up to Ron. "Yes, I am a Malfoy. Pure-blood and all but unlike you a blood-traitor. I've done nothing but try to be kind to you out of respect for Harry. But you are worst then my own brother you never think before you speak." I closed my eyes before looking at Harry "Don't even bother talking Harry, you could have stopped him and you didn't. If this is how you treat girls then I don't think I can be friends with you."

I turned to leave and went after Hermione not caring that three people were calling after me. I was in tears because I was happy to be friends with Harry and I couldn't believe I forgot about all these things. I was lucky that I walked into the right bathroom and found Hermione in it crying. She looked up at me and gave me a sad smile and her little smile dropped when she saw that I crying as well.

"Hey what's wrong, Liz?"

"Oh, Mia I think I'm going crazy I just yelled at Ron and Harry. I was so angry that I told Harry I couldn't be friends with him anymore. Everything was good and I was happy and then what Ron said about you Harry not defending you. Then the way Ron called me Malfoy it just upset me. Why are boys like this? How can they make us happy and then hurt us all at once."

"Oh Liz, Thank you for standing up for me." she said as she pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. "My father told me once that this is how boys are because they don't understand us. They will always drive us crazy. Here we will stay here until we are all cried out and then we will go to dinner."

I just nodded in agreement. Parvati saw us but said nothing to us and left us alone to cry. Sometime past and I noticed it was getting dark so I told Hermione that we should clean up and get to dinner. We decided to use the toilet before washing up to leave. As we are both about to wash our hands and face we both turned at the sound of movement and saw a troll we run into the same stall and hit the floor as the troll swung his weapon. We both heard Harry and Ron yell at us to move so we did but the troll swung again hitting the last of the stalls.

Harry and Ron began to throw pieces of wood to grab its attention from us so that we could move away from the troll. We moved to the sinks only for the troll to swing at us again barely missing me and Hermione. Harry ran to the troll and ended up being held by his leg. Hermione was yelling at Ron about how to move his wand I began to laugh at Harry. Hermione looked at me and I pointed at Harry and she then smiled at me and shushed me.

Ron was finally able to knock out the troll; Harry got his wand back; and Hermone and I were getting up from our spot when Professor McGonagall, Quirrell, and Snape came running in. McGonagall took points from us and gave points back for pure dumb luck. We sent to our rooms it looked like Ron was about to be forgiven by Hermione especially when Ron said what are friends for. We were getting close to where we would go our separate ways leaving me to walk by myself.

Harry shocked us by telling Ron and Hermione that he would see them later that he was going to walk me to my common room.

"You don't have to walk me Harry I can walk myself you know."

"Oh I know you can. But I thought I would save you from being yelled at by your brother for walking alone. Besides what kind of guy would I be if I let my best friend walk alone?"

I stop walking and looked at him with wide eyes. "Did you call me your best friend?"

Harry stop walking and turned to face me "Yes, I did. Beth, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you. You were right I should have stop Ron...I did when it came to you."

"Yeah, you did stop him then. But not when it had to do with Hermione and she's the one that counts. Look I accept you apology, but I don't know when I'll be able to forgive you."

We walked in silence for a bit until he asked "So will you be cheering for me or your team at the quidditch game?"

"I'll be with my brother so who do you think I'll be cheering for?"

"So you will be cheering for me great to hear."

I couldn't help but smile, "That's not what I said Harry. Please be careful out there."

"I'll try there is a lot of things that our out of my control."

When we reached my door to the common room I quickly hugged Harry and kissed his cheek before whispering to him that he was forgiven. I left before he could say anything to me and since I wasn't pay attention to where I going I bump into someone. Whomever it was they hugged me tight so I looked to see that it was Draco so I relaxed a bit in his arms.

"Where have you been? Why are you just getting here?"

I didn't get a chance to reply to him because Snape came in to call us into his office. Upon reaching his office we both sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

"What was going through mind tonight? Elizabeth you could have been killed. You Draco why didn't you keep a better eye on her?"

I must have still been upset because every piece of glass in his office explode and both Draco and Snape looked at me shocked.

"What is it with you males thinking that I need to be watched every hour of the day?" I yelled. The door was blown open "I get why Draco yells at me for many things he's my brother. Who made you my guardian nobody you are not my father. If you must know the truth I was in that restroom to make sure Granger was okay and I was upset as well because of that damn Weasely boy calling me Malfoy. I know who I am and I didn't like how he said it. Then Potter and Weasely came to save both me and Granger. Happy now you know the truth. Now I would like to go to bed goodnight."

I got up to leave only to be stop when Snape said "Sit Elizabeth." I sat down and looked at the floor "You need to understand that the moment you step into this school I do take over as your guardian since you always tend to forget I'm your Godfather."

"I don't forget I just don't care who you are to me. Can I please go to bed now if you haven't notice I'm so upset that my powers are breaking things around us."

He nodded in agreement and Draco followed after me. When we entered the common room he pushed me to his dorm room and I saw that he didn't have any roommate. He tucked me into bed like any normal brother would do before joining me in his bed and just held me in his arms until I fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay please enjoy updated chapters.**


	6. Dreams of Past and A Quidditch Match

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

**Okay now its still a bit to early for a poll but if you want you can tell me whom you think she should be with.**

* * *

**Dreams of Past and Quidditch Match**

_***DREAM***  
I see a crib and a baby boy in it. But I also notice that I am surrounded by wooden bars as well. We are both crying a woman comes running with her wand she cast a spell around me and heads to the boy holding him in her arms. When the door explodes and she's hit with a spell as she was placing the boy gently back in the crib. I see a hooded person stand before the boy and cast I spell._

***END DREAM***

I woke up screaming "I couldn't stop him. Everyone died. What happened to the boy?"

"LIZZY!"

I turned to Draco with tears in my eyes "I'm sorry, I woke you go back to sleep Draco."

"It okay I was already awake. What happened?"

The dream was already starting to fade away from me. "I don't remember." I looked around the room and realized that I must not have been myself last night because I don't remember getting into bed let alone his room. "How did I get here?"

He smirked "You must have truly been upset last night if you don't remember me dragging you into my room. Your magic was acting up so I didn't think would wanted to be left alone. With those girls that annoy in your dorm. Maybe we should have Mother pay for you to have your own room."

"But then I'll truly be alone and that's never good for a girl. She'll go crazy and we already have that in our family."

Draco laughed with me as I was talking about our Aunt Bellatrix. "We need to get dressed for the quidditch match today. Thank you for being there for me and not yelling at me."

"I don't yell at you." he mumbled

I laughed "But you do dear Drakey"

He launched at me and began to tickle me "I. Told. You. Not. To. Call. Me. That."

I was giggling and squirming to get away from him, "Okay...okay...I won't...call...you...Draaakey."

He stopped his attack both of us out of breath and looking at one another. "Go you need to get ready for breakfast. I meet you at the great hall. I need to write to our parents if Uncle hasn't already."

I smile and sit up and kiss him on the cheek "Okay see you later." I then got out of his bed and ran to my room not noticing Draco reaction to my kiss.

Walking into my dorm I pulled into a hug "Where have you been? I was so worried when I didn't see you in bed."

I smiled "I'm okay Pansy. I was with my brother. He didn't want me to be alone after everything that happened."

I walked away from her to my trunk to get my clothes to change into.

"Liz, Can I ask you something without you getting all weird on me?"

"Sure you can ask." I said as I looked at her.

"What's going on with you and Potter?" she asked as she sat on my bed. I began to get dressed as this conversation continued.

"HA... Oh he just told me that I am his best friend or at least one of them. Mother told me that if Draco failed that I had a right to try it my way. Why?"

"Well it's just Draco has told us that we should make fun of his friends and him. Whenever we see them."

"Okay as long as I'm not there I'm okay with it. It's in our blood to be rude to those that are against us right. And I would never hang out with his friends. We mostly just write to each other and last night was the only time that I was around his friends."

"Yeah I saw you explode on Weasely on the way he treats girls. I guess you help them out to be closer friends."

"That was not my aim. I just feel that if Harry is not careful that he'll be used and taken advantage of."

"Liz you freak me out sometimes with how mature you sound sometime. Since we were all able to talk you been this way."

"Geez, Pansy I don't know how to take that comment as. Look I need get dressed and tell Harry good luck before Draco stops me. You can go with me if you like."

"I'll go to the great hall with you but I think its best that I don't go with you to see Harry because I'm sure that other classmates will know that I didn't follow through with what Draco wants. You're his sister and nobody will with tell you anything."

I smirked "Awe is everyone afraid of the Syltherin Prince and Princess."

Pansy mumbled something that I couldn't here and I laughed "I didn't quiet hear that Pansy what was that you said."

"I wish that I was the Syltherin Princess."

I was dressed so I walked over to her and sat down. "It's really not all that it's just a title Pansy. Now let's go to breakfast."

As we reached the great hall Pansy head to the Syltherin table and I walk over to Harry but stop short when I see my Godfather is talking to him. I nod at him when he walks by me and I continue to Harry.

"Hi, Harry." I say as I stand behind him. I notice him smile as he turns to look at me and my heart skips a beat.

"Beth, hi."

"I came to wish you luck today. You should really eat something." I said biting my lip and then got ready to leave him.

"Malfoy, wait!" yelled Ron.

I turn back to look at him with raised eyebrow "Yes?"

"Will you stop calling her that Ronald." said Hermione.

"It's okay Hermione I wouldn't have it any other way with him. He has yet to earn the right to call me by my given name. He's a pure-blood and he knows this and he also knows that he's lucky that I allow him to say my name as he is a blood-traitor. What is it you want Weasely since you felt the need to yell out my name?" I regretted some of my words but he just brought it out of me.

He mumbled something I couldn't quiet hear but something told me that he was trying to apologize. "I didn't quiet hear you Weasely what did you say?"

"Never mind, forget it. I told you Harry she's just like the rest of her family."

"Oh no you didn't. They don't know our world. You do know Weasely and you're just jealous that Harry won the right to call me by my given name. When you never could. I remember everything Weasely I know your mother tried to get us to be friends."

His eyes went wide "You can't remember. Mother said you would never remember anything."

I was shocked as well at his reply. We heard grasp all around us. "I'm sorry Harry. Good luck today. Goodbye."

I looked at Dumbledore and walk up to him. "Forgive me sir but we need to talk now."

I could tell he knew what this was about. "Would you like Draco to be with us?"

"No."

"Follow me into this trophy room."

We walked in and then he began to explain that he had been waiting for me to come looking for him.

"Professor, please just tell me what is going on. Is what Weasely said true and was I right about remembering something."

"Tell me child have you been having dreams."

"Yes but after I wake I forget what it's about. But I know that I dreamed of something."

"Those are your memories coming back to you. But some may never return. Your true parents wanted you away from this world child. A powerful spell was cast on you to forget what you saw on that terrible night and then you were gone before we could come get you."

I looked up at him and I guess he noticed my change because he continued. "Ah I see that he must have had that dream already."

"A couple of times I think yes."

"Throughout your life here your memories when continue to come but as I said not all will. Come let get you back to your brother and to the quidditch match."

"But..."

"Sorry that I cannot help you with your dreams child."

We walked back out to the Great Hall and I continue to walk to my brother who knew what I needed and dragged me out of the Great Hall and into an empty hall. Then he hugged me and slowly rubbed my back telling that everything was alright. I wasn't crying this time but I was hurting that even Dumbledore couldn't help me.

"Hey lets go to the quidditch pitch and watch the Syltherin team win."

"Okay we will see who wins. But if I am honest I can't wait to tryout next year." I say as we both begin to walk.

"Do you truly believe that father would have us tryout."

And just as I thought it would happen I was place between Draco and Crabbe with Goyle behind me. This was going to drive me crazy the match started with Harry's team winning and then Slytherin being the way they are found a way to catch up to them. I saw Harry try to go for the snitch but suddenly he was almost falling off his broom. I went to get a closer look at him and ran into Hermione who told me that she believed that my Godfather was causing Harry's broom to act up. So I ran with her to prove to her that it couldn't be my uncle.

"Listen to his spell Hermione. He's trying to reveres whom is actually casting the spell on Harry. We need to do something to cause whomever it is to lose their focus."

"Alright, I'll give you this one."

The next thing I know is that she cast a fire spell on my Uncle's Robe. I smirk at her knowingly because I could tell that she hated him. It worked because Harry was able to get back on to his broom and win the game. Both Hermione and I cheering for Harry.

"Let Harry know that I'm happy for him but I have to get back to my brother. Oh and that I'm sorry that I won't be able to hang out with him because of Weasely. Tell that I don't want him to lose friends over me so I will back out so that he doesn't have to choose between anyone."

"Liz, your babbling and don't talk that way Harry wouldn't be happy if you pushed him away because Ron can't control his temper around you."

"Just please tell him" and then I walked away.

* * *

**Okay please enjoy updated chapters.**


	7. Letters From Harry

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

**Okay now its still a bit to early for a poll but if you want you can tell me whom you think she should be with.**

* * *

**Letters from Harry**

The days where getting close for Draco and I to go home for winter holiday. I wasn't my happy self no matter how hard Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, Crabbe, Goyle, or even Draco tried to cheer me up. I wasn't sure if Hermione told Harry what I had said because every class and hallway we saw each other he would smile at me. I would nodded in return and keep walking. I think he was getting the hint when in class I didn't reply to his notes. Most of them were jokes that didn't need a reply but when he sent some that needed replies I would just smile and continue on with my day. Apart of me was glad that she hadn't told him. I enjoyed it when he would smile at me and then on a Saturday morning I get awaken up by someone shaking me.

"Liz? Wake up someone brought a letter for you and you didn't come to breakfast. Draco asked me to give this to you."

I slowly opened my eyes to see that it was Daphne. I smiled at her and take my mail from her. I look at it all and see that its sweets from Narcissa and a letter from Harry just looking at the handwriting I knew it was his letter.

_Beth,_

_Is it true what you told Hermione? She just told me tonight when I finally asked her if she noticed how different you been with me and everyone one else. Don't you think I deserve a chance to decide if we are no longer friends? Look I know you are nothing like your brother and Ron just needs to understand that. I don't want to lose you Beth please don't push me away. Hermione and I miss you. Please write back to me at least while you are away on Christmas break._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

I didn't know what to do or say so I dressed quickly and walked into the common room and yelled at everyone to leave as I walked over to my brother sitting by the fireplace. Those in the years above us didn't even try to argue because we were Malfoy's. Throwing my letter at him for him to read so he could help me figure out what to do.

"Read it Draco." I said as I began to walk back and forth waiting on him.

He nodded and read the letter. "Okay so what do you want me to do about this? He's your friends not mine."

"Help me. Please."

"Lizzy, this is something you have to deal with. This is your mess that you made and you have to clean it up." looking at me he sighed "Lizzy, tell him you will write him only until you are ready to be around that WEASEL."

"Weasel I like that I think I can call him that too." I jump on him and hugged him tightly saying "Thank you so much." then kissing him on the cheek. I ran back to my room and began to write a letter to Harry explaining everything to him that I was okay with him knowing about me. Explained to him that until I had more control over my anger that we would write as friends. Then slowly meet somewhere for just us both to talk or with Hermione with us.

I ran out of my room to take my letter to the owlery and send my letter to Harry only to reach the Great Hall and run into someone. I would have fallen but the person caught me I looked up to see that it was Harry and beside him was Ron and Hermione. We both smiled at each other before he let me go to stand on my own.

"Harry."

"Beth."

"Malfoy." said Ron causing me to look at him.

"Weasel" I said with a smirk as I noticed his face turn red. Hermione and Harry had to hold him back.

"I was on my way to send you this letter." I said as I handed it to him, "It explains everything and I hope you understand as well. Hermione how rude of me. Sorry to leave so quickly but I can see that I'm not wanted around you guys so I hope that you and I can set some time to study together. Goodbye Harry Hermmione."

I turned around to walk away when Ron spoke again "You don't have to worry about them talking to you Malfoy. Nobody can be friends with your family let alone you." I heard slap then him yelling "Ow what was that for?" I smirked and kept walking I would never let anyone bring me down.

I was about to enter the common room when Uncle Snape called me into his office. I walked in and noticed that it was just him and I. So I took a seat and waited for him to speak.

"How's your magic been reacting lately?"

"It's been better. Why?"

"I've talked to your parents and Dumbledore and we all agree that you will be taking extra lessons on how to control your emotions and with that you should be able to have more control over your magic. With that said you will be meeting me twice a week till the end of this school year for lessons. That is all you are dismissed."

I couldn't believe that he didn't even give me a chance to speak back or fight against it. When I exited his office I slammed his door and ran to my room ignoring Draco's voice. Pansy had to come get me and drag me out of my room. Draco was waiting at the bottom of the steps pissed at me. I tried to get Pansy to let me go I didn't want to deal with his shit right now. I saw it before I felt go through me I was screaming and Pansy went flying into Draco because of the force of my magic that had exploded out of me. I was in shock and I knew that I couldn't stay there so I ran again ignoring Draco once more and this time I went to the Gryffindor tower and stood before the Fat lady.

"I know that I don't belong here but could you please call Hermione Granger or Harry Potter to meet with me out here. Tell them it Beth they will know who I am please."

She just nodded at me so I turned away from and slid to the ground waiting for someone to come out. I saw the portrait open and out came the one person I really didn't want to see. He came to stand before me after he shut the door I looked up at her.

"I said I wanted Hermione Granger or Harry Potter why would you send him out Lady." I said with tears escaping me this was the last person that I wanted to see me crying.

"Harry went to take a shower and Hermione I think went to Library for... well you really don't need to know what for but why do you need them? Mal... Uh"

"Why do you care? You're probably enjoying this moment."

"Because Harry would care. Besides I told her that as soon as Harry was done to let him know that you were here waiting. No I don't enjoy seeing you cry. I've never been able too."

I looked at him with one eye brow raise but said nothing to him.

"Why did you want to talk to them?" He asked after a while of silence.

"I just need to talk to someone that I trust. I'm sorry that it's not you"

"I'm not sorry that you can't." He sat down beside me, "you can't remember everything can you?"

"No not everything but its slowly coming back to me. Why would you say that I shouldn't remember anything?"

"Mother explained to all of us that someone cast a strong spell on you that would keep you safe and that you would never remember anyone of us. She said that you were being sent away from our world and that your body would be nothing but an empty shell."

"Oh."

"Something tells me that you were brought back to us just in time for us to enter Hogwarts. I won't apologize for how I acted because until that morning I thought you were just an empty shell of a girl I once knew."

"We could never get along could we?"

"Nope. We still can't for some reason."

I laughed and smiled before I could reply the portrait open to show Harry slowly sticking out his head which caused both Weasel and I to laugh together.

"So does that mean you can control your anger around him?"

"Nope, it means that he came out here and saw me crying and decided to be nice to me."

Harry waited for Ron to go back inside before asking anything.

"So what brought you here anyways?"

"My magic is going crazy lately and if I get to upset it explodes everything around me. It doesn't matter if it's something or someone, but what brought me here now is that it exploded again as Pansy was just trying to get me to Draco. He's always been able to calm me when events like this happen. Pansy ended up being thrown at Draco when my magic exploded and I ran here after that without thinking."

Harry just hugged me closer to him and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Sorry that I interrupted your shower. I just didn't know what to do I panicked after I what I saw happened to Pansy and Draco. I'm not the kind of girl to hurt people."

"What caused you to get you so upset? When you left us you were happy and you ignored Ron."

"Yeah I ran into my Uncle and he went behind my back to talk to my parents and Dumbledore about how my magic was behaving and now I have to study with him twice a week with him. I don't like him much because he's always spoiled Draco and treated me like I was nothing but second best. I don't think he knew he was doing it. But it still hurt me you know."

Harry was rubbing my arm when we heard the stairs moving back in place and we saw my brother. "Lizzy, there you are. Potter."

"Draco, you are not hurt." I said as I got up and hugged him.

"Yeah I'm fine and Pansy is just sleeping it off for now. We should get back before it's too late and we end up with detention."

I nodded in agreement and walked back to Harry I kissed on the cheek before leaving with Draco missing his reaction as for when I looked at him there was no emotions on his face. Harry said goodbye to me as Draco and I left to our common room.

"Do you always kiss boys like that?"

"No just you and Harry so far. Why?"

"I didn't think you would kiss anyone other than family."

"Are you jealous DRAKEY?"

Draco only mumbled but I knew that I was right about him because he didn't get too upset about the nickname I used. When we got to the dungeons he took me to his room again and had me stay with him.

* * *

**Okay please enjoy updated chapters.**


	8. Winter Visit

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

**Okay now its still a bit to early for a poll but if you want you can tell me whom you think she should be with.**

* * *

**Winter Visit**

I woke up the following morning and left his room to go to mine to pack my trunk. Pansy was nowhere to be found or anyone of my roommates to be honest. Did everyone fear me now? I would have to find my so called friends or ask Draco. I decided to change my clothes and get my things ready for when we leave for the train today. My so called class mates would have to wait they can fear me for a little while longer. When I was done Pansy came in.

"Hi." she said as she walk in slowly.

I looked up at her and gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry for pushing you over the edge. Draco told me about your power surges when you get too emotional."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for hurting you. It's just out of my control right now. I have to take extra classes with Snape to help control it."

"That's good to hear I'll be seeing you during winter break. Do you think Draco will get me anything this year?"

"Pansy, what is it about my brother that you think he will get you gifts? Every year you ask and every year you get upset that he didn't."

Pansy cast a spell around the room before spoke to me again.

"Our parents have been talking about our marriage contract so they told me that someday your parents would tell him and then he would give a gift to make it official."

"Oh, I haven't heard anything about it. I'm sorry that this is happening to you and I've never heard anything about it so I doubt that Draco has."

Pansy just smiled at me and then told me that I should have a contract as well and that as a woman that I should already know who it was. I told her that I didn't care about it because I was happy not knowing about it. It was better to be surprise when such things happen then to know and hurting every year until the other did something to make it official.

We grabbed our things and went to catch the train. Draco was already waiting just outside the castle by a carriage to take us to the train.

"It's about time you two showed up the guys already left to train station."

I rolled my eyes not caring about the way that he was speaking to us.

"Forgive me dear brother. How dare I make you wait on me? I'm such an evil sister."

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes this time. I smiled at him knowing that he enjoy it when I talked to him this way. He helped Pansy and I into the carriage before entering it himself.

"So Draco is there anything you want for Christmas?" asked Pansy.

Draco just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. I gave Pansy a small smile as her eyes began to water. It's too early to be talking about marriage I knew she fancied my brother but it just a phase she has to go through. The ride there was silent and once on the train Draco made sure that I stayed by his side at all times. They were all talking about quidditch so I allowed myself to sleep on Draco's shoulder. I was the only one he would allow to be honest.

Later I being shaken awake by Pansy.

"Hi."

"We need to go now Draco is waiting for you outside."

"What? When did he leave?"

"You were asleep and the guys got a little too loud so they left us here alone. Come on lets go they took our things with them."

I smiled at that, then thought long and hard. "Oh no they took our things."

"Don't worry I put a spell on them that if they tried to look into it that they would turn pink."

I laughed but I got up walked with her to meet up with the guys. We started laughing when we saw that Goyle and Crabbe were pink.

"So I see you boys tried to get into our things." Pansy said.

Draco walked over to me and began pulling me to leave with him. I noticed that nobody objected to what Draco was doing. The next thing I knew he was hugging me close and called out Malfoy Manor. Walking into the Manor I noticed that Lucius was telling the house elf to take our things to our room before hitting the elf for looking at me.

"Father, what have I said about doing that to the Elf?" I said.

"Ah so it's true you have returned to us." He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes before smiling at him. "Where is mother?"

"She should be back soon she felt that she needed to get few more things for you."

"I'm scared to ask what that might be. Don't answer that I really don't need to know. Father could we talk privately later?"

He looked at with a curious face and relied "Of course we can go to my study now if you like. Draco I believe you need to answer your letter that arrived while you were at school."

Draco left without a word and I followed Lucius to his study. He closed the door behind us and told me to take a seat.

"So what did you want to talk about privately, child?"

"Well it was something that Pansy told me before we left Hogwarts. I know it's not really my business to know about my brother's future marriage. But Pansy knows about it and she asked me about Draco. Then I thought about myself do you have one for me? If so who is it with?"

"You are right it is none of your business who Draco has to marry and as for it being Pansy it not. Her father has been trying to get me to sign the contract. But you do have a contract in fact you have two but now is not the time for you know about them. Is that all you wanted to know."

"I have two? How is that even possible?"

He looked at me and smirked, "You child are very special and that is why you have more than one. When the time is right you shall know. Now let's walk you to your room so you can dress for supper."

I nodded and let my mind wonder in its own little world and once in my room there was nothing that I could do but lay in bed and sleep. After a while I felt someone touching my face and I began to open my eyes slowly and saw that it was Draco.

"Hey am I late?"

He shook his head no. "You are not late for anything I just came to check on you."

"Draco, is mother back yet?"

"Yes and she will coming in here soon. So why don't you go shower before dinner and she can dress you."

"Draco, could you help me pick something out for Harry for Christmas?"

He nodded and pushed me into my bathroom. I did as he said and showered until I heard a knock on the door.

* * *

**Okay please enjoy updated chapters.**


	9. Narcissa Visit and An Explosive Dinner

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

**Okay now its still a bit to early for a poll but if you want you can tell me whom you think she should be with.**

* * *

**Narcissa Visit and An Explosive Dinner**

I was just about to wrap the towel around myself when there was a knock on the door. I assumed it was Narcissa so I walked out of the bathroom to answer the door. I was surprised to see that it was a house elf.

"Mistress I brought your clothes."

"Doby? Why are you knocking on my door? I've told you before you are welcomed in my room."

The elf looked at me with sad eyes before running to me and hugging my leg "Mistress you have returned. Oh how Doby has missed you."

I smiled at him "Doby did I miss treat you why I was gone."

"No Mistress never harmed Doby. Just yelled at Doby like Lord Malfoy."

Looking away from him I felt sad "I'm sorry Doby."

There was a knock on my door again and Doby left before the door could open. It was Narcissa that walked into my room.

"Still not dressed child." with a wave of her wand my clothes where on me and my hair fixed like her own.

"You are beautiful, child. So now that we are alone what is it that you would like to know?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Why am I here?"

"You belong here with us."

"I get that. Okay let me rephrase my question. Why was I sent away?"

"It wasn't safe for you here and it still isn't. But the world we sent you to your life was ending so we had to bring you back."

"You and Lucius aren't my real parents are you?"

"No, but we are your family."

"Who are my parents?"

"That I can't tell you until you are safe."

I hated that she was keeping things from me but I understood that things couldn't be said until the time was right. I was here in a world not of my own and knew things that were going to happen before they did but I didn't tell Harry or anyone.

"Mother? Are my parents alive?"

"Only your father is alive. I never knew your mother but he said that she died giving birth to you."

"How old was I when I came to you?"

I saw her smile before she replied, "About a year old and few days, my dear."

"How old was I when you told me the truth about me not truly being your child?"

"You were five and had been invited to spend time with your father's friend. Her son tried to be friends with you but kept telling you that you were not a Malfoy. He was about to tell you the truth when his mother stop him. He tried to be friends with you but there was just too much hate between you both that you just wouldn't allow him to be friends with you."

"You're talking about Mrs. Weasley aren't you?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because the boy you just talked about is the same one that I still can't stand and my memories of him came to me as we argued and his reply was that I shouldn't be able to remember those days."

Narcissa just pulled me into a hug when she noticed that I was beginning to cry. This was just too much to take in all in one night. But I did fear that I would begin to forget the things I knew about this place as my memories from this world returned.

"Now let's join the men at dinner shall we."

I nodded as I was not ready to speak. Dinner was long and silent and when it was over both Draco and I were told that we could anything we wish to do. But not before letting me know that tomorrow morning that I would training with Severus Snape.

"You agreed to this." I said looking at Narcissa.

She said nothing as Lucius spoke again. "This is my Manor you are my child and you will do as I say."

"Oh but I am not your child. You may be my family but I am not your child."

"You told her?" he said looking to Narcissa.

"No, she didn't. It was the Weasley boy I hate that let it slip and I ask mother. All she told me was that I couldn't know who my parents are until it was safe."

"Fine, but the training you are getting is still a must. According to your Godfather you are unable to control magic."

"He maybe godfather but I don't have to like him. I can't believe my real father would choose him."

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other than answered. "Your real father had only chosen a godmother, so we choose the godfather for you."

"So Draco and I share a Godfather." I stated to them as I walked out of the dining room.

"Draco! Leave her be." I heard Narcissa say as I heard a chair move.

"I'm the only one so far that can calm her when she is this upset. If you haven't notice every glass in this place is breaking as she walks through the house."

I kept walking no longer hear their replies and because as Draco had mention all glass was breaking as I walk through the house. I made it to my room and slammed the door everything in my room would break and repair its self. I ran to my bed and tried to hide under my covers until I was stopped by Draco entering my room and wrapping his arms around me.

"Relax Lizzy." he whispered.

But I didn't want to relax or calm down I wanted to be angry because everyone was making decision for me. I know that I was a kid again and my memories were all over the place. But still it didn't give everyone the right to take my choice away from me. I wanted the right to make my own choices about the things going on in my life. Yes my powers were going crazy and I couldn't control them unless Draco was there to calm me down. Just like right now he was holding me tight in his arms

"Liz, please calm down we don't need to test out the limits to the spells that repairs everything you break around here. We can test it some other time." I smiled as he held me, "Liz, they are the adults and they just want to help you get more control over your powers. Come on I know you don't want to hurt anyone and they just want to help you, Liz."

I lend my head back on his shoulder as I relaxed in his arms. "Draco, I really just want to sleep. Please, let me go."

"I'll stay with you tonight."

I just nodded as he let me go so I could get into my bed. We pulled back the covers and lay down for the night. As soon as he had his arm around me hugging me close to him I let darkness take me into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Okay please enjoy updated chapters. okay I don't know if an update was really needed in this chapter but I did it anyways.**


	10. Christmas Shopping

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

**Okay now its still a bit to early for a poll but if you want you can tell me whom you think she should be with.**

* * *

**Christmas Shopping**

Things went fine I followed the orders of my parents for the sake of my mother. Every morning I wake up meet up with my godfather in the study room that belonged to Draco and me. Then only stop for my meals and back to work on my magic so I wouldn't hurt anyone and at nights I would sneak into Draco's bed until one night when Narcissa catch me in the hallway.

"You should be sleeping Elizabeth tomorrow we are going shopping from Christmas gifts."

"I had a nightmare and I was going to Draco's room so that he could calm and help me sleep."

"I'll stay with you let return you to your room."

"You had a fight with Lucius didn't you mother?"

Guiding me to my room she sighs "Why can't you call him father we have both raised you?"

I looked at her, "It's the way he looks at me that makes me feel that I shouldn't call him father."

Narcissa looked at me and sighed, "Honey, he loves you as a daughter. He means well and he is scared for you."

"Then why do I feel like he despises me with just a look." I said as I got into the bed and covered myself.

Sighing again Narcissa spoke to me about how Lucius truly just wished that I was a real Malfoy. That I looked so much like her that I should be a Malfoy, it was that comment that got me thinking. "Mom? I only know of two male Black's that are your cousins please tell who is my real father and I promise to try and call Lucius father."

"You're right I could tell you which one is your father. But then I would be putting you in harm's way if I did tell you." she said as she joined me in my bed.

"I'll try to call him father again." I said as I turned over to face her and cuddle into her hoping that she could keep the nightmares away like Draco did. It didn't work I still had the nightmares of someone bursting into the room and hearing someone scream and seeing shadows on the wall. I feel Narcissa leave my bed as I try to continue to sleep.

"Draco why are you here?" Narcissa whispers.

"She didn't come to my room like she said she would I was worried."

"Is she always moving like this?"

"Yes but when I hold her she stops and just sleeps calmly. Why do you ask mother?"

"I was holding her but she continues and screams about shadows. Draco, you may stay with her tonight." She sighed, "You know that this can't continue."

"Mother, it can't be helped right now her dreams are about the night before she was brought to us. I may have been just a baby mother but you and father told me everything about what happened to her before you both made her nothing but a shell."

"Draco!"

"No mother I will speak about this; you know what happened to her that night and it was your cousin's fault he should have never left her there."

"Tell me Draco where else could he have left her with? His..." She paused in which I assumed that she noticed that I was now calm. "Now is not the time to speak about this both of you need to sleep we are going shopping tomorrow so that you may get gifts for everyone that you want to buy for. Draco, she has to be friends with Harry Potter. Don't let anyone destroy that friendship for her."

"I won't mother. Good night." Draco said as I felt him join me in bed. As he wrapped his arm around me I turned to bury my face into his chest and let sleep take me. I didn't wake up until morning when Dobby popped into my room to wake both Draco and I. Draco was not too happy about being woken up and almost yelled at Dobby if it wasn't for me punching him in the gut.

"Thank you Dobby you may leave to inform our mother that we are awake."

"Yes, Mistress." He said as he popped away.

"Must you always punch me like that when I yell at him?" Draco says as he rubs his stomach. "You never to that around the others."

I roll my eyes him. "First, Dobby has done nothing to you for you to yell at him. Second, I'm never around you when you yell at the others. Third, you need to leave my room so I can get dress."

He did as I asked and I got ready for our day for shopping and combed my hair up into a ponytail and tying a green ribbon to hide the red and gold band that held it all together. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my handbag just before leaving my room and joining everyone in the dining room. I remembered my talk with mother and so when I entered the room I gave it a try.

Looking at Lucius with a smile, "Father, Good morning."

Draco and Lucius eyes had both widen in shock and Narcissa smiled up at me and to which I returned a smile to her.

"Morning Elizabeth. Your mother has informed me you have not been sleeping very well as of late. Would you like for us to make you a sleeping drought or a dreamless potion. It's not that I disapprove of you sharing a bed with Draco it just that you two are growing and soon it won't be right."

I wanted to be angry with him but he was right soon Draco and I would start to change physically and mentally. Draco is after all my brother...well cousin but still we are family and it would not look right to others. "No father its fine I don't want any of those. I don't know why Draco is able to calm me when he does find me screaming in my sleep. It could be a memory that I have long forgotten and something or someone must want me to remember it."

"Lucius, dear do not forget what we were told."

Lucius looked to his wife and I don't know what I saw but he just nodded and continued to read the daily prophet.

"Draco, Elizabeth why don't you finish your meal quickly and we shall meet in the living room so that we can leave to Diagon Alley."

Draco and I did as we told and we soon left to do our Christmas shopping. I knew that I had to get something for Pansy that said that I was sorry, so I figure that a new makeup kit would do for her. Blaise it was easy I got him a book to how to understand girls. Draco never left my side so it was hard to get him something without him knowing about it. So I knew that I had to talk to mother about getting him to go get me something and that it made sense to leave me be for a while. I looked around for some kind of a book for Hermione and Harry well I knew it had to be something special so I turned to Narcissa.

"Come, I think I know what we can get him. How special do you want this gift for him and Draco to be?"

"Mother, Draco would be happy with anything because he has everything. But Harry doesn't have much and I want it to be something that will remind him of me when he looks at it."

"Then we shall get them something with that kind of meaning to both of them."

Smiling at her for her guidance in this we were able to find something that both Harry and Draco could wear around their necks and it not look girly at all. It was a locket but the charms were round and one had a snake and the other had a lion. Narcissa told that she knew the perfect picture for Draco's locket and that we would let Harry choose what he wanted in it. Looking at them I knew it felt right for them to have this from me. Then I thought of breakfast and how both mother and father had changed the subject.

"Mother?"

"Yes, dear."

"How many secrets are you keeping from me for my safety?"

She sighed "You picked up on my warning at breakfast did't you. It's about something that you can know about but it's also not safe to speak about it here. I promise that after dinner we will talk about this. With Draco because I fear that he must know about it as well."

"Okay."

"Oh look there is Draco now let's go have lunch before we head back home."

We did just that and once home I went straight to my room dropping my bags and deciding to wrap all my gifts for everyone. The books were easy to wrap up and charm their names on the gifts. I figured that Hermione didn't have a book about Merlin and Morgana life so I had hope she would love this book. I was about done with wrapping Harry's gift when Draco walked into my room.

"Is that Potter's?"

I rolled my eyes "Yes this one is his. How can I help you Draco."

"It's almost dinner time we need to go. Sooo... what did you get me?"

I smirked at him I got up off the floor and stood before him. "I'll tell you if you tell me what you got me."

Smirking in return thinking he was going to win "I got you jewelry. Now it your turn."

"Very well I guess you'll just have to wait to see it." I say walking towards the door.

"Hey I told you what I got you." he says catching up to me so we leave together.

"Yes and I told you as well."

"You can't be serious guys don't do jewelry."

I stopped walking and grabbed his arm to stop him "I think you will always love this one."

Looking at me with disbelieve "Yeah whatever, we need to move fast before father gets upset with being late for dinner. Besides tonight you don't have to worry about training with Uncle."

"Draco, you know I'm only doing this his way because you are there in the room with us, right?" I say just before kissing his cheek making him turn pink.

* * *

**Okay please enjoy updated chapters. okay I don't know if an update was really needed in this chapter but I did it anyways.**


	11. Truth, letters, and Gifts

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

**Okay now its still a bit to early for a poll but if you want you can tell me whom you think she should be with.**

**Okay I my hubby read this chapter for me for personal reasons and he point out some mistakes that I made to this last new chapter so I went back fixed what I found I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Truth, Letters, and Gifts**

It was after dinner and both Draco and I sat in our mother's sitting room waiting for her.

"What do you think she has to tell us? Liz, you have to know something."

"Yes Draco, I know why we are here. But I do not know what it's about."

Draco was about to reply when our mother came into the room. Quietly she came in and sat down in front of us.

"Now I made a promise that I would tell you this secret because this is something you must know. But we shall wait for your father to join us."

Just then he entered the room and stood by Narcissa. He stood tall as all Malfoy should and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I see it is time for you both to know the truth about our family." said Lucius.

"Yes, well dear it might just explain why they have been so close lately." said Narcissa.

"What are you two talking about now?" ask Draco.

I just stayed quiet waiting for them to tell us what it was we needed to know. I didn't think there was anything wrong with me or with how close Draco and I were in a way we are family even if the world believes that he is my brother and not my cousin.

"The Malfoy blood line carries a trace of Veela blood it's not as strong as it once was but it still there, Draco." said Lucius.

"Elizabeth, from what we heard from your father about your mother's side of the family it would seem that they had Veela blood as well. That would explain how only Draco and maybe Lucius can help calm you down they are Veela's and it's a family bond. As for the part of finding your mate I don't know how strong the Veela blood was in your birth-mother side. You would have to ask your birth-father when the time is right." said Narcissa.

Everyone was looking at me as I took in all this knowledge about myself. Draco didn't seem bothered by the news at all. With everything I knew from the other world that Veela's did have mates and some could die if they didn't find them. Maybe that part depended on how strong the bloodline was. Since nothing in the room was breaking they all relaxed a bit knowing that I was taking the news well.

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No, dear you two can go to bed now."

"Wait! I do have questions?" said Draco as he stood up to face our father. "Father, forgive for yelling but wasn't you this morning that go mad at us for sharing a bed. If you knew that it was this family bond of ours and this helps her what harm is there."

Lucius knew where this anger was really coming from so he walked slowly to his son and showed him who was alpha was in the house. "First, it was your mother that reminded me after the fact. When I got upset this morning. Second, boy you best remember your place."

That was when I got in between them "Please, stop this we are family. Father is right Draco, he is the head of the house. You are still too young to fight for that title. Calm down please for me." I placed my hand on his cheek and he began to relax and once his eyes landed on mine it was like I knew that we would do anything for each other. We heard a gasp and we broke whatever spell was on us to turn to our mother.

"Lucius, what was that around them." Narcissa finally spoke.

"Don't worry yourself dear they just made their family bond stronger. They have just shown each other just how loyal they can be to each other." Lucius turned to us and said, "You two may go but I must caution you still about sharing a bed together. You both are family but as Veela's anything goes until a mate is found. You two just made the bond stronger and with it would do anything to make sure that you are happy even if you don't find your mate. You may leave now."

We nodded and as we walk up to our rooms I begin to think about everything that has happened and how odd it was to find out more information about Veela's. How could this be true about Veela's could me being here have changed things this much. But everyone tells me that I was from here already. Draco must have sensed that my emotions were going all over the place so he pulled me into his room rather than letting me go to my own to so that I could change. Once we entered his room he pushed me his desk.

"Sit, write your letter to Potter and I'll have Doby get you a change of clothes while I shower for bed."

I nodded and use his paper and quill to write to Harry.

_Harry,_

_My dear friend I hope all is well and that you are not bored. I got you something but I want to give it to in person. So I'm writing to you to say Happy Christmas, Harry. I hope to hear from you I have so much I want to tell you. My uncle has helped me a lot during this Christmas break and I have a little more control over my powers. I hope Hermione assignment for you isn't getting you into trouble._

_Beth_

I heard a pop and looked to see that it was Doby with my clothes. I smiled at him and folded my letter and sealing to be sent.

"Doby has brought his Mistress her clothes for bed as asked by young lord Malfoy."

"Thank you, Doby could you send this letter to Harry Potter for me and there are a few gifts that I want to be sent out as well to a Miss Hermione Granger can you send them out for me. Oh, and Doby you will find a gift for Harry as well but that stays I want to give it to him myself."

"Yes Mistress, Doby can do that for you. Anything for you Mistress."

Doby popped out of the room and Draco came out of the shower telling me that I could use his shower to ready myself for bed. I did and when I joined him in bed he was quick to hold me in his arms. I felt safe in his hold and I knew that I would not have those dreams. When morning came it was Doby that came to wake us I left Draco to dress and went to my room to change. I wore a nice sliver dress and let my hair stay down and use my green ribbon to hold it out of my face like a head band. I grabbed all my gifts for everyone except for Draco's and walked to the sitting room and placed them on the small table before heading for the dining room for breakfast.

We all ate silently until we heard the warning sound of someone wanting to come to the Manor. Quickly we go to the sitting room and standing tall and proud for those to enter our home. First was Blaise and his mother, then it was Pansy and her parents. We all sat around the room opening gifts and Pansy's father got to work talking to father about the marriage contract to his daughter. I felt the need to protect both Draco and Lucius so I walked over to both Mr. Parkinson and my father.

"Excuse me, Mr Parkinson but can I barrow my father for a bit." I asked with a smile on my face and trying to sound sweet.

I think he believed it because he said. "Of course dear, he is your father after all."

"Thank you, sir."

I pulled Lucius over to the corner of the room "You're welcome father. I don't think this is the time for that kind of talk. He should stop giving his daughter false hope." I growled near the end. Thinking of Draco with someone that he didn't care for was wrong.

"What makes you think its false hope for her?" he with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes "You know how I know I would be able to feel if he felt anything for Pansy and he does not."

"Thank you for saving but I just might have to use the Veela card to get him to stop trying."

"Father, why is he trying so hard to push his daughter on us? I mean we are too young to be even thinking about love or marriage right now."

"Something dark is coming dear, I just hope I'm wrong about my guess because if I am right about this none of our daughter are safe. He is just trying to make sure that she can be protected."

"So I'm not safe either if he returns as you believe him to be."

"How..."

"I know because of the world I came from, father. That is how I know about him and when he will return."

"I don't worry so much for you and Draco I know we keep each other safe. Sorry that I brought this on our family." he said as he pulled me into a hug and whispered to me. Returning the hug and holding onto his coat I tried to reassure him that I would help keep our family safe. I guess mother was right the Veela bond works with Lucius as well because as he held me I felt safe in his arms.

We went to sit down and enjoy the rest of the day with family and friends. I received letters and gift from Hermione saying thank you for the book and what shocked me was Harry's letter that came very late at night.

_Beth,_

_Ron is keeping me entertain so don't worry and I don't need anything from you a letter from you is swell enough. Besides I didn't get you anything so please don't worry about getting me a gift. Talking about gifts I got a cloak that makes me go invisible I used it tonight and it helped me stay out of trouble but I found something that showed me my parents. Dumbledore says that I should forget about ever finding it and to not think too much about what I saw. I can't wait to hear what you have to say. You could write it but then I guess this is something that you don't want someone to read it that isn't me. Well it's good that you have a little more control over your power. When do you return?"_

_Harry_

I smiled at his letter so I wrote back to him and let his owl stay in my room until I was done.

_Harry,_

_It was good to hear from you but it's too late to return my gift for you so you will just have to take it. So the Weasel stayed with you that's good. I trust that what Dumbledore said to is the best way to go Harry. I can understand that seeing your parents in that thing you found made you feel happy because you miss them. Harry if I knew how it felt to lose my parents I would have been happy to see them as well. Harry your right I could write in a letter but I would feel better if I could just tell you in person. Yes having more control is very good. Draco and I will be returning soon I promise I told my parents that I wanted to spend my new year with you. That is if you want to hang out with me._

_Beth_

I gave Hedwig a treat and tied my letter to her, "There you sweetie off you go back to Harry. Quickly please best not keep him waiting."

She flies out my window and disappears into the night sky. I get into bed and hope that I don't have any dream tonight.

(*** DREAM***)

_I feel that I'm a baby but I'm chasing after someone on a broom. The one I chase has dark hair, I hear people laughing._

_"James!" someone yells "You get them down and off those broom now!"_

_"Lily, they are having fun and you know that I would never let anything happen to them."_

_"Very well, let them have their fun. I still don't understand how you can let our son and goddaughter be on those things."_

_"They are safe I had one when I was their age and look how I came out."_

_"That's what I fear."_

_"Hey!"_

_(***END DREAM***)_

I woke up but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was that I dreamed about. I looked to see that Draco didn't need to join me so it had to be something good. I got out bed and walked to balcony doors and opened them to let more air into the room. I was smiling until Draco came into my room upset.

"What's wrong? Draco what has you upset?"

"Pansy."

"What about her?"

"She followed me to my room last night and started crying about how I could be so cruel to her again for another year. I was confused I told her that she should leave my room. But she wouldn't leave and she started saying that our fathers already have it set that we were to be married when we graduate from Hogwarts. I tried to ignore her stupid thoughts of marriage and asked her to leave my room. I knew that I needed to talk to father he would have told about it if it were true."

"It's not true. Are they still here?" I asked.

"Good. Yes they are what are you planning on doing?" asked Draco.

"Draco, nothing will happen to me if I use magic right. I mean I have been doing a lot of it with Uncle so it shouldn't be a problem right."

"Well in a way we are above the law when it comes to that rule why?"

"Oh you will see and I just hope I don't lose Pansy's friendship for this."

"Do you really care for it?"

I smirked I really didn't but at the same time she was a loyal. I dressed quickly and pulled Draco with me to the dining hall. There I saw Pansy's father still trying to convince my father. Pansy was eating quietly and mother was reading witch weekly for the newest fashion. I must have been really annoyed by what I saw that father didn't have to use the Veela card because I ended up using it. I held on to Draco's hand with our fingers connected holding it for all to see. My other hand I used to call on wind and pushed Mr. Parkinson to the wall.

"Elizabeth!" yelled Pansy and Narcissa.

"You are lucky that it's just the wind I called for Mr. Parkinson. Draco is MINE. Now tell your daughter the truth." I growled.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Narcissa grabbed Pansy to protect her from me even though my anger was towards her father and not her. Veela's didn't care who the threat was if they had leverage they would use it.

"Lucius calm her please. Draco won't be able to as her mind is trying to protect him." whispered Narcissa. She was across room how could I hear her from here. Am I changing already I thought this didn't happen until later. I knew our sense heighten but not this young.

"Shush women. Have you forgotten?"

"Oh."

"Tell your daughter the truth now Mr. Parkinson or I will harm her. My mother won't be able to protect her from me. I am too strong for her to take on."

He looked from me to my father. "Control your daughter Malfoy."

Lucius just shook his head and replied, "I told you no every time you asked for me to sign your damn contract for a reason. Have you forgotten who I am? What blood runs in my family?"

Parkinson looked at me then back at Lucius "How is that even possible its incest?"

"Fool they are not mates. But she will protect him until he finds his mate. Have you forgotten what we learned about Veela's how their family bond is strong. Yes true it can lead to that but I don't think it will. I know my children and she will be forever loyal to him. As he will to her. Now I believe that the only way to calm her is for you to do as she has asked of you."

"Lucius, I may be a fool sometimes but I know that you are the Alpha in this bloodline and you can calm her without me."

"Be that as it may but you got yourself into this mess and now you must get out of it."

"Bloody Hell to all of you." He turned to Pansy who was already in tears. "I'm sorry dear but I never got Malfoy to sign and I've been trying I swear it to you. I just wanted you to be protected I knew that you couldn't and would more than likely not be his mate and your marriage would end when he did find her. But by then you would be safe."

"You lied to me. I made a fool of myself in front of him. In front of his sister. You should have just told me the truth. Now the one girl in my group of friends may never trust me and it's because of you father. I want to go home now. I'm sorry that my father did this you." Pansy said and ran out of the room.

I released her father after saying "I know you will always have business with my father. So I'll always have to see you, I also understand that you would do anything to protect your daughter. Speaking as a daughter myself you should know that we look up to our fathers and it wasn't a boy that just broken her heart right now it was you. Fathers are supposed to keep us safe and heal our broken hearts when a boy does hurt us. You need to figure out some way to get her to forgive you but if it was Lucius who had done this to me it would take forever for me to forgive him for that. Now leave this house and pray to Merlin for help so that Pansy may forgive you."

When he feel to the ground he quickly got up and ran after his daughter. I felt Draco lift our hands that were still connected and lift it over my head and hug me from behind laying his chin on my shoulder. "Are you ready to calm down Lizzy?"

I nodded then told them I wanted to go back to Hogwarts to see Harry and give him his gift. Our parents said that when our Uncle came to train me that I could return to the school with him. Draco pulled me to his room and sat me on his bed and handed me a small box.

"You went to bed before I could give you your gift."

I opened it quickly and saw that it was a bracelet and it had a snake charm on it. Looking at the charm closely I noticed that eyes gems looked grey.

"Oh Draco I love it thank you." I said as I jump of the bed to hug him.

"Wait, look inside the box again."

I did as I was told and saw that there was another charm it was a lion but with its eyes the color of green like Harry's. I looked at Draco and almost cried "Really! Draco thank you."

He helped place the charm on the bracelet and with my other hand I searched my robe pocket and handed him his gift. "Here I know how you felt about my gift so I thought it would be best to wait for everyone to be gone."

He opened the box and smirked when he pulled out the chain and locket. He opened it and saw the picture that mother had chosen for it. "I love it Liz. I promise to keep it close to my heart. You should go now pack because you'll leave tomorrow with our godfather."

I left to do just that and went to bed after dinner that night.

* * *

**Okay please enjoy updated chapters. **


	12. Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

**Okay now its still a bit to early for a poll but if you want you can tell me whom you think she should be with. Just so you know**

* * *

**Return to Hogwarts**

I woke after another nightmare of someone screaming I looked around to see that I was alone in my room and I was not going to leave to find Draco I could not do this myself. I didn't need him. Everything in the room was shattering but would fix it self-back to normal. I tried everything to calm myself but it wouldn't work no matter what I tried.

I don't know how much time past but I felt someone wrap their arms around me. Looking up I saw that it was Lucius looking at me with a sad smile.

"Oh Elizabeth, you don't have to stop going to Draco for comfort when you have these nightmares. He felt your emotions and found me in my study. I know you need him and he wants to do anything he can to help you. I see you are losing control of your power again maybe you should stay home until you have more control. Think about this what if you are near Potter when all this happens to you and would end up hurting him." he said as he comb some of my hair out of my face. He was able to calm me with just his touch like Draco was.

"But father, I do have control over my powers tonight I didn't because I was fighting my need to run to Draco. Your right about Draco and I sharing a bed and I just didn't want you getting mad at us."

"Yes, but I meant it for when you two are much older and when your veela matures enough to want to search for your mate. Right now you two don't even think of things like that. Remember what you said before about Pansy how you guys are too young to be thinking about marriage. You are still too young to think that sleeping in the same bed wrong. Every father worries about their daughter's innocence and I started to worry a little too soon. Can you forgive me for being a fool?"

I smiled up at him and nodded in understanding. No man understands how to deal with daughters, it was a learning as you go kind of thing. I would be leaving to see Harry soon after my training with my Godfather latter today.

"Go ahead and try to sleep it is still too early for you to be awake. I will let Draco come in and help you."

"No! Please stay, at least until I fall asleep. Then you can have Draco take your place."

Lucius smiled nodding in agreement and held me in his arms until I fell asleep. I woke up to having my head on Draco's chest and his hand rubbing my back to wake me up.

"Liz, I know you're up. We have to get up and dressed. Our Godfather came early to train you since you made it clear that you had to be back at school before lunch."

"Mmm, No I am not. Shush now. You are making my pillow move too much."

"That's it you asked for it." He said as he began to tickle me. I was begging him to stop and when he didn't I used my powers to push him off the bed. He fell very disgracefully and I couldn't help but laugh even more so. He was about to come back and tickle me more when I quickly got off my bed and ran to my restroom to shower and dress leaving him to storm off to his own room.

But not before saying, "I will get you back for that Liz."

"Sorry, shower is on can't hear you well."

I learned fast that I had use my words when it came to word fights with Draco. We were both smart but he could always get me back and when most our arguments. But not this time because I heard him slam my door as he left my room. Once I was dressed and ready to train with Snape I stood at the ready with my wand out ready for anything that Snape would throw at me.

"Concentrate, girl."

I growled every time he would say that. I was trying my best it wasn't easy with my thought going back to my dream and Snape was trying to help me with building up a wall so that nobody could see what I didn't want them to see. I tried everything I could not to talk back to him and growling seemed to be my best option at the time.

"Stop that growling your parents did not raise an animal."

"I think it would be best to growl than to say the things I want to say to you every time you say to concentrate."

If my words hurt him he did not show it just went back to training me and when we were done. I was happy that I would soon be back to see Harry, so I ran back to the study room with all my luggage ready to leave with Snape. Draco was already to there waiting for me to arrive.

"Let's go. Just say Professor Snape Office. Shall we go?"

We did as he told us and we were back at Hogwart. Draco grabbed my things and pushed me to find Harry after we left Snapes classroom. I went searching for Harry and found him outside with Hedwig on his arm and petting him. Smiling I called out to Harry to get his attention. I was so glad that I kept Harry's gift on me like I did with Draco. He saw me and smiled when he saw me running towards him.

I almost didn't stop in time. "Oh Harry, it's good to see you." I said as I hugged him. I turned to the owl and pet her "Hello to you, sweetie."

"Wow, she never lets anyone but I pet her. She normally bites everyone else."

"It must mean that she can sense that I would never let you be harmed. It's a loyalty bond to pets and their masters, owners if you don't like the sound of master."

Harry just smiled at me and then reminded me that I wanted to talk to him about something. We sat down on one of the benches nearby as he let Hedwig fly away.

"Oh yes sorry, this Christmas I found out that my parents are not my parents but my cousins and that it's not safe for me to know who my father is yet. My mother died giving birth to me so yeah until it's safe to know my father all I have is the Malfoys and they don't know much about my mother."

Harry put an arm around me and hugged me close to him. I placed my head on his shoulder and I relaxed in his arms as I did with Draco. I remembered that I still had his gift so I pulled it out of my clock and placed it in his lap. He let me go to open in it and smiled at it but I could tell that he didn't know how to except it without hurting my feelings about it.

"It's okay to say that you don't like it Harry." I said with a sad smile.

"It's not that, Beth. I like it but is this not more for a girl than a guy?"

"Harry, look how thick the chain is. It's for you and don't have to show it off you can wear it underneath your shirt. I just thought you could a picture of your parents in it or something that you fall in love with in the future. You never kn…" I was stopped by Harry placing his hand on my mouth.

"Beth. Your rumbling." he said smiling and slowly removing his hand, "Thank you. Now that you explained I will do just that. Now I feel bad for not getting you anything."

"Don't worry about that you smiling because now you will have a place to carry your parents with you always, to me is the best Christmas gift you can give me." Getting up to leave I quickly grab a hand full of snow and throw it at Harry.

"Hey!" Harry said just before grabbing a hand full of snow.

I ran as I fast as I could behind one of the pillars so he couldn't hit me. We did that for a while before going inside to warm up and change our clothes before either one of us gets sick. Harry as always walked me to the dungeons before going to his house common room. I kissed him on the cheek as always before leaving him.

I knew what was coming and I could not stop it, all I could do was sit back and let it happen. There was too many secrets that revolved around me. Draco got mad at me the moment he saw how soaked and wet I was. He almost tried to order me to stay away from Harry when I got so angry and hurt him with my magic. Neither one of us spoke to one another for a month.

I wrote to mother about it and practice with Snape and he no longer had to tell me what to do I was able to keep him out of my head. We started to work on controlling the four elements that I seemed to be able to control without thought. Harry was able to find me in the library with Hermione working on class work. Pansy tried not to look at me but always sat with Draco when we were in the library. She looked like she wanted to talk to me but never came to me when I was alone in our common room. But she was always with Draco and since I was still mad at him I would leave the room when he came in.

"You know Liz, you have to forgive him sooner or later. He's your brother."

"Hermione, are you trying to defend my brother when all he does is pick on you?"

"Liz, I am not defending him. I'm thinking of you and I see how much you miss him."

"Oh yeah. Tell me Mia, do you have siblings?"

"Beth!" Said Harry from behind us. _Shit._

I turn to see that both Harry and Ron were standing right behind us.

"Told you, Harry. She's a Malfoy through and through. She's showing her true colors now."

I wasn't in the mood to deal with Ron so I packed up all my books into my bag. I put it over my shoulder ready to leave when Harry stopped me. Hermione knew that I was being rude because she understood that this was something that I had to do on my own. Harry just looked at me then let me walk away but not before giving me a paper.

"That's right Malfoy run back to your kind we don't need you here..." that was the final straw for me and I used my new controlled powers to throw him to the closes walls and pin him there. I slowly walked up to him and stood before him slowly tilting my head side to side and I growled at him "What do you know about my kind Weasel. You know nothing about me." I sniffed him and I could tell he was not my mate. "You will never know what I am. You are nothing to me but ill boy that never learned to listen."

I felt Draco close by and it was like he was calling to me. I couldn't be sure what it was but I felt someone's arm wrap around me I leaned into the hold letting it calm me. I heard some people gasp as I was being pulled away and it wasn't until we were outside the library that I was released. I turned around to see that it was Draco. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him close to me not wanting him to leave me again.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy." he said as he ran his hand down my hair soothing me.

"No, I'm sorry Drakey. I should have never allowed myself to use my magic on you."

"No, you had every right to hurt me for that. Harry is your friend and I was wrong to yell at you like that."

I pulled away and looked at him before asking "How did you know that you needed to come? I know for a fact that you had class at this hour and that you couldn't have known that I needed you."

He sighed, "You're right I was class Pansy came running in and told Uncle that it was about you and that I was needed quickly. How could you let that weasel get to you like that?"

"Granger and I were talking about you. I got a little upset but Harry and Ron couldn't have heard the whole thing. But from what weasel may have heard and what he said didn't help nobody knows what I really am."

"They might know now, Liz. Or they just might make guesses about what you are."

I was worried and I guess Draco noticed "Don't worry, Liz. Look I'll take care of this go back to your room Pansy wants to talk to you."

I went to my room as Draco said and since it was almost dinner and I wasn't hungry so I stayed in my room but Pansy was never there to talk. So I didn't see Draco until later that night when he stormed into the room. He told me that he followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione and then went to McGonagall to get them into trouble so now he has detention with them tomorrow. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it, he could be a fool sometimes. But then I realized we were getting close to the end of the term. I knew what was going to happen and I would not get to help Harry.

I went to my room to write a letter to Harry it was then I remembered about the paper that Harry gave me. I got it out of my pocket and read it quick it was a letter about how I should really talk to Draco that it had been long enough to ignore him. And that he was worried about the darkness under my eyes from the lack of sleep. I smiled and went back to writing a letter to Harry.

_Harry,_

_I don't know if you still want to be my friend after what happened today at the library. I fully understand if you hate me now. But I didn't mean to act that way. I also wanted to make it clear that Hermione and I were not fighting I just may have said a few words wrong because I knew she was right in what she said to me. I'm also sorry that I worried you over my lack of sleep. Draco and I are fine now so don't worry about me. Part of me feels that I just might have lost your friendship because of what I did to Ron._

_Your friend,_

_Beth_

I went to the owlery and sent off Harry letter with Hedwig. In a few minutes I got a reply and I sat by the window and petted Hedwig as I read Harry's letter.

_Beth,_

_No! You could never lose my friendship, you and I both know how Ron can be. I do wish that you could have dealt with him differently. I am glad that you and your brother are doing better. Hermione told what happened between you both so I knew that it wasn't a fight. I don't know why but I think I will always worry about you. I am sure you heard from your brother that we have detention tomorrow. Don't worry about making time for me for a while take whatever time you need to be calm enough to be around Ron again. I think we have figure out what's going on in the school but I don't want to say too much. Maybe after class or at lunch we can talk about where we normal just want it to us to talk._

_Harry_

_P.S._

_How is it that Hedwig is let you use her to send me mail?_

I knew where he was talking about so I wrote back to him that I would love to meet him there after lunch. As well as letting him know that I didn't mind making time for him. I gave Hedwig a treat and whispered to her 'Y_ou know what he is to me don't you?'_ she hooted and flew away with Harry's letter. I could be wrong about my theory but that's all it is for now. A theory and nothing more.

* * *

**Okay please enjoy updated chapters. Okay sorry that its this story being updated only it just that I'm at school and I don't need that papers that write on for this story as I do with the other ones. I don't know when but I'll be making time to fix any mistakes I may have made. **


	13. Harry Must Battle this Alone

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

**Okay now its still a bit to early for a poll but if you want you can tell me whom you think she should be with. Just so you know**

* * *

**Harry Must Battle this Alone**

I woke up the following day and went about my day until lunch time when I had to meet with Harry. I sat down at the bench and waited for Harry to arrive.

"He's not coming." I heard someone say I turned to see that it was Ron.

"How?"

"He did not receive the letter that you said you would meet with him. He was in the shower and I took it from Hedwig myself. As best I could without her biting me."

"It's quite easy when she likes you and believe that you are loyal to Harry. I wonder what you could have done to show her that you wouldn't be loyal to him."

Ron sat down beside me "I don't get you."

Sighing I replied "What is it about me that you do not get Ronald." I was trying my best to be nice and not provoke anything.

"Why can't we get along with each other?"

"Psst, because of our names I guess. You can't seem to get past my last name. Let's not forget that you have always been rude to me even without my last name."

"Hey! I tried being kind you when we first meet. You still told me you didn't want to be my friend."

"Ron, I am not in the mood to fight with you. Its best that we just leave it how it is for Harry's sake, and you should never have read my letter to Harry."

"All it said..."

"I know what it said!" I got up to leave but Ron grabbed my wrist.

"I am trying to understand how you can friends with everyone else but me Elizabeth."

I gasps in surprise, he was truly trying to get me to be friends with him. I swallowed and replied "Fine, prove to me your loyalty to Harry. Something is going to happen soon and Harry will need your help if he survives it without being harmed. I will try my best to be kind to you, but I can't promise you friendship yet."

"It's a start I take it."

"You can start by telling Harry the truth of what you did and how you tricked me into the deal. Tell him that I hope to see him before his detention. If I don't see him Ronald I will go back to calling you Weasel. Am I making myself clear to you?"

"Yes, Stay here he'll want to see you and make sure we didn't kill each other as soon as he hears."

I nodded and he walked away it was at least ten minutes later when Harry showed up and out of breath. I smiled just before saying "He was right that you would come running to check on me."

He nodded then sat down beside me he was still trying to catch his breath. I began to giggle just by watching him and he glared at me knowing that I was laughing at him.

"Sorry, but look at you," I sighed, "your out of breath because you came running just to make sure that Ronald didn't hurt me. As you can see I'm just fine you could have walked."

"Beth, I worry about you. You and Ron can never play nice so please don't laugh at me for being like this."

"Fine. Whatever." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Be careful tonight. There are a lot of dangerous things out there. Don't let my brother be a coward out there."

"It's weird how you talk sometimes. Like you know what's about to happen but doing everything you can not to give me too much information. Beth, what's going on?"

I sat up straight and turned to face Harry and look into his eyes. "Harry, I will always talk this way. There will be times that I want to tell you everything but I can't its wrong for people to know the future. If the wrong person heard it they might do something to change the future of the event to come."

"Okay. We should leave for class now."

I nodded rising to my feet and hugging Harry and walking away from him as he went to class I went to the library. I didn't have class so I would go there and read a book that I had hidden of Shakespeare plays. I was reading Hamlet when Pansy finally came to me to talk. I looked at her waiting for me to give her some kind of sign that we were good. So I moved my eyes to the chair and she sat in it and got out her books to study by me.

"I'm sorry it took me this long to talk to Liz."

I said nothing and continue to just look at her.

"Okay so now that things are better and you have control over your gifts. I was wondering what you had planned for this summer. Is it okay for me to come over this summer?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled which made her smile. She went back to working and me reading my book.

"Uh why do you read that?" said Goyle.

"Why do you stink?"

"You know I only speak to you because of your brother. So play nice or I won't."

"Did you forget who I am Goyle? What I can do if you make me mad? I don't need you to follow me or talk to me. So just leave." I said as I slammed my book closed and stood up to be up in his face. "You are nothing to us, Malfoy's. Goyle, you are scum under our feet. So don't act like you are above me. You should fear me."

"Fear you. A girl. Do you hear her, Crabbe? She claims we should fear her." Crabbe looked at me and swallowed. You could tell that he feared me and my family.

"Goyle, I think we should fear her." he said nervously. "Have you forgotten the things she has done this year? Because I haven't forgotten."

"Fool it was all a trick to fool us. Draco told us the truth about her."

I did everything I could to stay calm. _Draco couldn't have said something like that unless it was during our time that we were not talking to each other. He could have said it out of anger but I'll prove this boy wrong._ The next thing I knew he was thrown across the room and my hair was blowing every which way. I saw Pansy running away I tried to see how close Draco was and he wouldn't be able to get here to stop me. Even if that is what Pansy is leaving to do.

"You shall fear me. I maybe a girl. But I am a Malfoy. Crabbe is no fool, he knows to fear me. You pay for your lies." I said taking steps closer to him. I was about to use one of the Unforgivable Curses on him when I heard someone try to hit me with a stunning spell I blocked the spell. I turn to see that it was Ronald I was shocked that he would do something like this after we had talked. I was about to walk towards him when Harry moved into view and stood in front of Ronald. Pansy was standing right beside Harry trying to catch her breathe._ So that's who she went to get this time._

"Beth, please calm down. He's not worth getting thrown out of school."

I just looked at him for a bit before I went back to Goyle, who was still pinned to the wall. Again I ready myself to hurt him when I again when I stood before him, I was stopped again when someone wrapped their arms around me. I knew who arms they were but why would he be so bold to hug me in front of others like this. We were always alone when he did hug me, and I began to relax and calm down. I shook my head trying not to lose control of what I wanted to do.

"Release me Harry. This has to be done. He needs to be shown his place."

"Not like this, Beth. Release him and walk away with me please."

"Harry, you don't understand he disrespected my name, my family."

"Okay but not like this Beth."

"Enough! Release me now Harry." I yelled as I knew that Harry was getting to me and I was about to release Goyle.

"Release her, Potter." said Draco from behind us. Harry let me go and Draco came over to me grabbed my hand and I knew what we were about to do. "Everyone leave now, including you Potter this is a family matter." Everyone left but Harry not wanting to give up.

"Malfoy, don't do this for the sake of your sister I am asking not do this."

"This is family business Potter, and for the sake of my sister I am telling you nicely to leave."

"Beth,..."

"Potter, leave I'll see you again at detention."

"Fine."

As Harry finally left us alone Draco and I punished Goyle for the scene he help create in front of the school about me and my family. Draco made it clear that we could only use stun spells on him. Goyle was begging us to stop after twenty minutes and we would have continued it if it wasn't for Snape coming in the room.

"Enough!" Snape yelled.

We stopped and left without saying a word to him or each other. Draco left me to go to detention, so I continued to my room and found Pansy waiting for me.

"You know I would never talk to him, Right?"

I just looked at her and nodded.

"He was closer and I thought he just might be able to talk some sense into you. It looked like he almost got to you."

Sighing "Yes, he did but you know what Goyle did. I had to show him his place it's what purebloods do."

"I know Liz, but have you forgotten it's supposed to be taken care of in private."

I rolled my eyes and changed for bed. I waited by my window before going to bed. I was worried for my brother and Harry, I knew that what was out there with them. I needed to talk to Snape get him to give those three a hint in some way without giving to much information. I grabbed my cloak and went to Snape office.

"Uncle I know you here somewhere, I have something to ask of you."

"What is it, that you need child."

Jumping because I didn't expect him to be behind me. "Oh Severus, uncle I need you to do something this weekend for me. Please Harry might be angry with after today in the library but I need you to hint to him about looking for the stone."

"Liz, what did Professor Dumbledore and I tell you about letting people know about the future."

"Not to tell anyone. I'm not really if you think about it. Please uncle he needs to be safe. Think about how Lily would feel if you didn't help him out." I said trying to look adorable. I knew full well the Lily card would work so long as I did not say Potter.

"I hate that you know everything about us all. We can never surprise you."

"Not true just a few minutes ago you did just that. I jumped this high." I said with my hand just above my head.

"I do this but not because you used Lily on me. But because I fear that he has to be the one that will battle you know who."

I nodded then walked over to him tip toed and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Uncle Severus."

"Off to bed with you. Draco should be on his way back from detention now. Go before he think something happened since you are not waiting for him when he enters."

I left and couldn't wait to hear what happen between both him and Harry. I didn't have to wait long for Draco and he stormed in angry.

"What did you tell Harry?"

"I need more information to the question I tell Harry lots of things."

"Your Precious Harry told me that no matter what we saw that I was to stay by his side. The dog ran off and I wanted to get help. Did you know that thing was out there? You tell Harry about things you see but won't tell me."

"Draco, it's not like that..."

"Just so you know I left Harry to go get help. I didn't run away like a coward, I believe that is what you told him I would do. Should I punish you for disrespecting my name?"

"I dare you to try. You won't win, and you know it." I growled at him. "I told him little of what I saw and I told to be careful and to make sure you didn't do anything that made you look like a coward. I never said that you would be one, you jerk!"

I stormed away to my room and tried to sleep but the nightmares returned and it was the same a women running into the room casting some spell over me and then turning away from me to face something or someone else. I see bright light the hear her scream. I woke up to Pansy shaking my awake.

"Lizzy, I think you need to go to Draco's room your nightmares are getting worst."

I began to cry, "I can't go to him Pansy. We had a fight just before going to bed. He's too mad at me to help me right now. We need to stay away from each other right now."

"Liz, get down here right now!" yell Draco.

"There you have it, he wants to help you sleep. Go on before you lose control of yourself."

I got out of bed and walked out the room slowly once I reached the bottom Draco pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered. I knew he meant it because I was the only one he would ever apologize to. I don't know why the dreams started up again I thought I was doing better and that I didn't need Draco as much anymore.

"Let's go to my room. Hurry." Draco said as he pulled me along with him. Once we got to his room he let me go and I quickly ran to his bed getting under the covers. He closed the door then the curtains on my side walking around to the other side to shut those curtains and getting to bed when he was done. "It's okay Liz. Sleep I won't let anything happen to you."

I rolled onto my side and tried to sleep as he said, but I couldn't stop thinking about the dream. He then draped his arm around my waist it was then that I relaxed and let myself sleep. I had dreams that night but they were more peace full.

*****(DREAM)*****

_It was snowing and I was dressed in a nice sliver grey dress that Hermione, and Ginny helped me pick for this Yule Ball. It was a very long sliver dress that showed my arms and shoulders the front of the dress twisted around my neck and turned to two straps down the back of the dress. It had a piece of grey strap that wrapped around my waist. I also let Hermione fix my long hair in to she had started a French braid and ended half way and curled the rest of my hair. Ginny fixed the makeup and there was very little since they said I didn't need any._

_I was walking down with both Hermione and Ginny to meet our dates. Everyone was waiting outside of the Great Hall I was so happy to be a part of this. I was a little upset that it took so long for him to ask me. Fleur warned me that I needed to be careful I was starting to mature early then most veelas did. She could tell who my mate was just by my reaction when he was asking other girls to the ball. She also told me that I had to tell him about what I was. So tonight I would do just that. I was so nervous, I don't think he likes me that way yet. We had just barley reached the last steps of stairs when I heard everyone gasp and saying 'wow' or 'beautiful'. Harry had his back towards me when he agreed with someone saying 'beautiful' I looked to where he was looking and saw that he was looking at Cho._

_Ron tried to get Harry to look at me and when he did I gave him a fake smile. Until I heard him whisper 'wow' as I came down the steps to stand before him._

_"Beth, you look..."_

_"Like a real girl." said Ron I turned to him and hit his arm._

_"What and I wasn't a girl before tonight, Ronald."_

_"That's not what I meant, I'm just going to keep my mouth shut from now on around you."_

_The champions and their dates were being called to line up. So Harry, Hermione, and I followed the Professor and stood where she wanted us._

_"Harry, I need to tell you something about my mother."_

_"Okay."_

_"You see she is...or was to if were want to talk in the right tense about her. Anyways, look..."_

_He grabbed my hand and we began to walk into the Great Hall._

**_***(END DREAM)***_**

I woke up crying this was something I had never seen before in my life. I know it was the future we would be fourteen years old then. The Triwizard cup wait who was my mother and father from what I saw I knew them by then I just don't right now. _Oh no Harry is my mate._ _No I will not change this story. I rather die because he didn't love me in return then for him to love because he thinks he has to love me._

"What's wrong Liz?"

"Go back to bed, Draco. I need to leave before your friends wake up. We will talk later."

I left his room to go to mine to get dress and look for my uncle. I found him talking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione late that afternoon after they came back from their visit with Hagrid. When my uncle was walking away I caught up to him, "So that was easy was it not."

"Yes, you will be stay by my side when they do this."

"Fine, but just so you know I did not plan to help them through this. He has to do this on his own. In the end it will be him alone with you know who."

"Tell me, is my theory about Professor Quirrell right?"

I nodded and we left it at that, then he told me to grab a book and read the next chapters for me to learn to change a memory. I spent the rest of the night until I fell asleep on his couch reading. It was Dumbledore that I woke up to siting in the arm chair in my uncle's living area.

"He did well tonight." said Dumbledore.

I smile with sadness because I knew where he was right now. I couldn't bring myself to say anything without showing that this news was still hurting me.

"You may go right now to check on them if you wish."

I nodded and got ready to walk out.

"He's been calling out for you."

Gasping in shock "Not possible."

"Have you gotten all your memories back yet?"

"No, not all. You know something that I need to know don't you."

"We both know things that we can't tell the other. I know you had a dream last night. Don't pull away from him. You both need each other."

I swallowed and then went running to the Hospital Wing. Part me had to be sure he was okay I know Hermione would be fine and I still didn't care for Ronald. So Harry was all that mattered to me at this moment. I pushed the doors open and run to the bed that held him. Hermione was on the bed next to him and Ronald was on his other side.

"What are we nothing to you?"

"Ron, shut up." yelled Hermione, I smiled as I looked at Harry and heard him whisper my name.

"How long has he been calling out my name like that?"

"Since they brought him in we don't know for sure how long he has been calling your name. As soon as I could I got Ron and myself out of there like he told me too. He told us about the warning you gave him about someone." Hermione said as used her eyes to tell me about Ronald.

"I knew you guys would make it out just fine. You three will be the golden trio before you know it. Why would he call out for me?"

"I don't know Liz, but Madame Poppy says that he won't wake for a few days."

I nodded and then came to realize that I hadn't asked how they were doing. "Oh Hermione, forgive me. Are you guys okay?"

I noticed that Ronald had smiled at my question, but he kept quiet and not willing to mess with the beginning of whatever we were going to become. Hermione, smiled and answered me that they were fine as well as telling that it was fine that it was okay to be more concerned about Harry. I wanted to stay with him but I knew that he wouldn't want me to worry about him like this so when Hermione and Ronald were able to leave I walked them back to their dormitory. Ronald went in first and Hermione stay with me to talk.

"I thought you said that the thing you know and have seen. That you weren't allow to inform us of them."

"I'm not and I didn't I just gave Harry clues to look out for. Look I'll see you later we really shouldn't be talking about this out here."

Hermione agreed and left to go to bed, I went back to see Harry before going to bed in my own bed for the night. I wanted to kiss him like I normally do but I didn't think it was the right thing to do as he slept.

* * *

**Okay please enjoy updated chapters. Okay sorry that its this story being updated only it just that I'm at school and I don't need that papers that write on for this story as I do with the other ones. I don't know when but I'll be making time to fix any mistakes I may have made.**

**Dress picture ****www-queeniebridesmaid-co-uk/product/for-girls-silver-bridesmaid-dress-bnnad1136 _of course just change out the dashes for . when you go to see how the dress looks if I don't describe it right._**


	14. Until The Next Year

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

**Okay now its still a bit to early for a poll but if you want you can tell me whom you think she should be with. Just so you know**

* * *

**Until The Next Year**

Every night and day that Harry stayed asleep to heal I was by his side and he was still calling out my name. I wanted to know what happened down there alone with you know who. Draco came to get me on the last night that he would sleep at least that was what Madam Poppy had said to me.

"We need to get started on packing our things soon. He should be fine tomorrow to be at the Great Hall eating dinner with his fellow house mates."

Harry called out to me again. "So it's true he calls out for you. I thought it was just a rumor."

I began to cry because I didn't know what to do to get him to stop calling out for me. I turned to Draco quickly whipping my tears away and held his neck in my hands. "If you use me against him to make fun of him. I will make you pay for betraying me, Draco." I let him go and went back to Harry.

I heard him growl, "You know that I can't do that to you. I want you happy and that's all that matters to me right now." He took a chance to walk closer to me.

"Don't touch me. Right now I want you to leave me alone."

"Liz, there is nothing that you can do to help him. You can't ask him the question you need to ask until he awakes up. Let's go to bed. Stay with me tonight."

I nodded and we went to bed that night I had no dreams and when I woke up I heard whispers that Harry was awake and that Hermione and Ronald were by his side. I stayed away because I didn't think I was ready to speak to him. So I stayed by Draco's side until the end of the year. Harry would turn around to look at me from his table at the Great Hall. I felt his eyes on me by I avoid him at all cost. Hermione had written to me asking me what I was doing and how could I be ignoring Harry like this. I written back to her that it was just that I was not ready to talk to him after being so worried for him. After that she just left me alone to deal with my emotions. We were on the train home when Harry finally stop me before going into one of the cabins with Draco.

"Can we talk, Beth?"

"It's okay Draco. I'll be right in when we are done talking."

Once Harry and I were alone he pushed open the door to the cabin across Draco's that was still empty. I sat down waiting for him to speak his mind.

"Why have you been working so hard to avoid me, Beth?"

"I was worried for you Harry. You know that I know things. Things that I cannot stop no matter how much I wish I could. Harry you are my best friend and when I heard from four people that in your sleep that you are calling for me. I couldn't help you and all I could do was hold your hand as you sleep. You don't know how hard it is for a girl sit there and not know what to do."

"Beth, when you get your memories back or dream about something. Can you please tell me? I just found out something when I was alone with Voldemort."

"Just tell me what he said Harry."

"No Beth. I can't."

"Harry?"

"Just promise me that you will tell me when you get your memories or have a dream that you don't understand."

"I promise." I hated that I was lying to him about this promise but this is something I wanted to deal with on my own.

"Harry, why won't you look at me?"

"Professor Dumbledore, warned me that I shouldn't when I spoke to you about what happened to me. He said that your family was very good at spells to look into someone's mind."

I gasped, "You truly believe that I would go into your mind without your permission Harry. I thought you trusted me, that I was your best friend." I got up to leave. But Harry stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"Then look into my mind of that night. See for yourself."

"No, Harry I could hurt. I am being taught but I'm not strong enough to do it yet. Just tell me what he said." I said sighing before continuing, "Harry, I have had dreams of a woman screaming after she places a spell on me. That is all I see in my dreams and a bright light."

"He said that no matter what I did you are not safe him. He will come for you once I am out of the way."

Odd why would he want me. "Don't worry about me Harry. It just might be because I know too much. People like me are always wanted because the things we know." I moved to sit beside him "Hey I saw Hagrid give you something before we got on the train what was it?"

Harry smiled, "Its pictures of my parents. I haven't looked too much into it yet. Do you want to look at with me?"

I smiled back at him and nodded. We saw all kinds of pictures of his parents and baby pictures of him as well as a picture of another baby with him. We stay together until we reached London and left with our own families home, although I don't know if anyone came for him or not. Now I had to wait to hear from him until next year. Unless we made time to write to each other.

* * *

**Okay please enjoy updated chapters. Okay sorry that its this story being updated only it just that I'm at school and I don't need that papers that write on for this story as I do with the other ones. **


	15. Letters'

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

**Okay now its still a bit to early for a poll but if you want you can tell me whom you think she should be with. Just so you know**

* * *

**Letters'**

_Harry,_

_How are you doing this summer I know it's only been a week since we last saw each other. Was your Aunt Petunia able to help you figure out who the other baby was? So what are you doing to keep busy?_

_Your best friend,_

_Beth_

* * *

_Beth,_

_It's good to hear from you. I'm doing great and missing Hogwarts more every day. No my aunt was not able to help me figure it out. Have you been able to get more answers for your question about your family? Have you written to Hermione yet? What are you doing to keep busy? Any new dreams or memories?_

_Your best friend,_

_Harry_

* * *

_Harry,_

_I have not asked them because I already know the answer that they will give me. 'It's not safe yet for you to know' I have faith in you that you will figure out who the baby is. No I have not written to Hermione yet. But I will soon, I barely have time to write to you with all the training I am going through with my uncle. No Harry nothing has happen that would help me gain any new memories. I haven't had dreams in a while or just too tired to remember them._

_Your best friend,_

_Beth_

* * *

_Beth,_

_Well they care enough for your wellbeing so at least you know that someday they will tell you the complete truth. You don't have to rush to write to Hermione if you don't have time. So your kept busy by training with your uncle this summer that sounds like fun. Wait I thought we couldn't do magic outside of Hogwarts. Just remember your promise to me that you would tell me about your dreams._

_Your best friend_

_Harry_

* * *

_Harry,_

_Sorry that it's taken me two weeks to write back to you. I didn't mean to have Hedwig with me this long but she seemed to determine to not leave without my letter to you. Of course I remember my promise to you don't worry so much that. My family has a way around that rule but even that my uncle got permission to be able to help me control my gift. Claimed that it was a need if not I would harm my family in the end. I wouldn't do that but claims that if I wasn't careful that I won't have a say in it. Have you heard from your friends? I bet they have lots to say to you. I bet you anything that Hermione will talk about some book she bought from Flourish and Blotts. Look I don't know when I'll have time again to write but I promise that I will write back to._

_Your best friend,_

_Beth_

* * *

_Beth,_

_It's fine that Hedwig was with you this long at least I knew where she was other times I let her out and it is then I don't know where she goes. It's strange but you are the only one that has been writing to me. Besides at least with you she can fly freely and I won't have to deal with my Uncle Vernon. Have you heard from Hermione? I know you don't have much time to write to her but has she written to you?_

_Your best friend,_

Harry

* * *

Harry,

That's awful to say that they haven't been writing to you. Yes Hermione has written to me about how her summer is going and can't wait to get to Hogwart so she can plan out our studying times in the library. This might be my last letter for a while but I promise that I will write to you on your birthday Harry. My family wants to go on a trip so that I don't get too stressed about all this training I've been doing. I'll send my letter with my house elf so don't worry about sending your owl or anything like that. I definitely don't want you getting into trouble with your uncle. I'll miss our letters while I am with my family.

Your best friend,

Beth

* * *

Harry,

Happy birthday. I got you something and I can't wait to give it to you. I hope to run into at Diagon Alley my father and brother will be with me. But if I don't see you I'll give it to you on the train.

Your best friend,

Beth

* * *

Sealing the letter I called out to Dobby.

"Yes, Mistress."

"It will be Harry's birthday tomorrow but I want you to go to his house today. I want you to be careful. Do not cause him any trouble."

Dobby took my letter from and was about to leave when I noticed something odd about him.

"Dobby? What have you done? Show me what you have hidden in your cloths."

Dobby looked scared and because he was bound to my family he couldn't deny me answers.

"I'm sorry Mistress but Harry must not go back to Hogwart this year."

"Dobby, he must Hogwart it is his home. Tell what you did Dobby."

"I have letters from his friends."

"Dobby, how could you do that to him? Don't you understand that he needs to be at Hogwarts?"

"I do but it is not safe home him to be at Hogwarts this year." and he popped away with a snap of his finger.

* * *

**Okay please enjoy updated chapters. Okay sorry that its this story being updated only it just that I'm at school and I don't need that papers that write on for this story as I do with the other ones. **


	16. The Alley and Train

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

**Okay now its still a bit to early for a poll but if you want you can tell me whom you think she should be with. Just so you know**

* * *

**The Alley and Train**

Dobby popped back into my room telling me what he had done at Harry's house. I was angry with him but made him promise me that he would not hurt himself no matter how upset I was with him.

"Dobby, who is making plans that you would do this to keep Harry away from Hogwarts?"

"It is not for me to say. Mistress."

"Did you at least give him my letter?"

"No, I did not."

"Dobby!" He popped away before I could do anything to him. I went to bed upset I will just have to look for him tomorrow.

**_***(DREAM)***_**

_I was following Snape on the grounds Hogwarts he cast a spell on the whomping willow and went into the tree. I moved as quickly as I could to follow and not make the tree move again. It was a dark path with stairs and slowly I went through the path to see that it lead to the shrieking shack. I saw that my uncle had been disarmed by Harry and that DA teacher Lupin was with them as well as two other men I did not know. I took my wand out ready to attack anyone that I could in order to help my friends and Ronald._

_I did not realized that I had got close enough to the door to be catch. The next thing I knew the man in a prison clothing had me in his arms and reaching for my wand._

_"Well look at this? Who else came to play?"_

_"Beth!" yelled both Hermione and Harry._

_"Malfoy!" yelled Ronald._

_"Elizabeth Malfoy?" asked the man holding me. "Do you know your full name child?"_

**_***(END DREAM)***_**

I woke up quickly why would that man know my name. I shook my head not wanting to think about it. I quickly got dressed and ready to leave for Diagon Alley with my family.

We ate breakfast quietly and once we arrived in Diagon Alley mother dragged me away to do get my hair fixed. Father said that he and Draco would get the books. It was then that I remembered that Lucius was up to something.

"Father, a word before you go."

He nodded and I walked to where he stood alone. I whispered to him "Please don't do this. He will be angrier with you for this. Don't use it I beg you."

"You have seen this."

"Yes and no."

"I'll think about it."

"I know that sound. You're going to still do it."

He walked away with Draco following him and I went with my mother hoping that we could finish in time for me to go see Harry. She must have noticed because after I was measure for my new uniforms she let me go meet up with Harry. When I got there my father had just put something into a little red head girl's cauldron and was talking to Mr. Weasly about his work.

"Father, enough I believe you bought our books shall we leave now." I said.

Everyone turned to look at me and I hated being looked at like this so I apologized to Mr. Weasly before following after Lucius I made sure Draco didn't start any trouble.

"Now, Draco we must leave them."

"What, you don't want me to embarrass your friends."

I stood tall before Draco our face close enough to breathe the same air. "Don't start something with me you know that you can't win"

Draco growled and stormed off. I turned to Harry "I'm sorry for whatever was said before I arrived." looking at the ground I sighed "I guess I should leave I'll understand if you no longer want to talk to me anymore." I turned to walk away.

"Beth, wait!" said both Harry and Hermione.

Looking at them with a sad smile I waited for them to speak.

"Come meet my parents." said Hermione as she pulled to meet her parents and they were nice people. Ronald just kept glaring at me as did the little girl because of the way Harry looked at me. I smiled at Harry before telling Hermione and her parents that I should go that I still had other things to buy for school. I walked over to Harry and gave him my letter along with my gift for him, it was nothing to big just a broom kit so that he would be able to keep his broom well. I was leaving when he walked out with me, he thanked me for his gift and kissed me on my cheek causing me to blush.

He had never done anything like that before, "Harry, it was nothing really it's what a best friend is for. I am just glad that you liked it."

I waved goodbye to everyone one more time. Ron stopped glaring and was staring at us in shock. But his sister just seemed to hate me more after what Harry did. I hugged Harry and whispered, "I believe the little girls has a crush on you."

"Yes, now don't tease her." he said.

"I am many thing Harry but a tease is not one of them. I better go now I'll see you on the train okay."

When we returned to the Manor it was after dinner, so I asked Lucius to speak with me privately. He lead me to his study and we both sat down before either of us tried to speak.

"I will be getting that book from that little girl."

"NO!"

"Oh yes, I don't care why you choose her or that family. But I will not let anything happen to a new student going to Hogwarts. Don't even try to control me it won't work."

"I said no, and if you won't listen to me I will use Draco to stop you." he growled.

That got me growling "You will not use him like that. Just trust me on this I can control this thing, I am strong enough to handle this."

Seeing that I was not giving up he agreed and sent me to my room. I walked in to see Draco sitting at my desk waiting for me.

"What?" I growled.

He looked at me and just shrugged and started to take off his shirt to and got into my bed. It was still hard for me to understand the bond we had completely he knew when not to speak to me. I went into the bathroom to shower and change into my night gown. As I enter the room he was already asleep so I quietly join him in my bed.

When I woke up the following morning I knew that all I had to do was get dressed and Dobby would have my things ready to take to the nine and three quarter. Draco was already gone and I noticed that I didn't have any bad dreams or visions. I also knew that I needed to talk to Ginny and get that damn book back.

After everyone hate breakfast we left to the train station. I noticed that almost every one of the Wealsy's were here except for Ginny and her parents I her Hermione and she knew not to come over to me until my parents had said their goodbyes. Once on the train I walked over to Hermione when I saw that Ginny was with her.

"Where is Harry and Ronald?"

Hermione turned to me and smiled before replying to me, "I don't know Ginny said that they were right behind her and her parents."

_Damn you Dobby! No it has to stay the way I read it I can't change too much. _"Hey Ginny my father lost a book that he bought me around the time he talking to you guys the other day. He bought for me and he can't remember when he last recalled holding it in his hand."

"Oh I knew this wasn't mine it's in my trunk follow me. You seem so nice Ron said I shouldn't trust you." Ginny said when we entered her cart.

I smiled and sigh "You were born after I stop visiting my Godmother. Ron and I haven't been able to get along for a very long time because I was too young to know anything about my parents. He told me that Narcissa and Lucius weren't my parents I was so upset with him. They didn't want me to know it's not safe for me to know apparently."

"Yeah Ron never thinks before he speaks." she said as she began searching for the book. "Here it is."

I took the book and put in a pocket in my cloak saying, "Thank you Ginny. Tell your mother that I miss her."

"My mother?"

I looked at her and smiled "She's my godmother silly. Did you not pick up on that when I said you must have been born after I stop seeing her?"

Smiling I left their room and said goodbye before shutting their door. I went looking for Draco and found him with Pansy and Blaise. I sat down by Blaise and I could already feel the pull from the book in my pocket. It wanted me to open it and write, it wanted to show me it powers. But I knew that I had to be stronger.

* * *

**Okay please enjoy updated chapters. Okay sorry that its this story being updated only it just that I'm at school and I don't need that papers that write on for this story as I do with the other ones. **


	17. The Pull From The Book

**Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, then I don't own it!**

**okay I decided to try something new with my HP fanfiction story. I hope it works and everyone loves it.**

**Okay now its still a bit to early for a poll but if you want you can tell me whom you think she should be with. Just so you know**

* * *

**The Pull From The Book**

Once at school and everyone sitting down in the Great Hall. Did I realize that Harry still did not appear to be at school? It wasn't until the following morning that I saw Harry and he informed me of what had happened to him at the train station. He also told me about what Dobby had done to him before he was locked up in his room. I knew that I should have told him about Dobby being my families' house elf but something was keeping me from telling him about it.

"That is just horrible Harry. So who is in charge of detention?"

"That it we didn't get detention." _Why would he lie to me._

"How can that be? Never mind I'm just glad your here." I said as I hugged him.

We walked together to the stairs and went our separate ways to our classes. When it came to lunch I went to my room and grab the dairy from my desk and just stared at it. I wanted to stay away from it as much as possible but its dark magic was pooling at my very soul. I didn't want to open it but I felt it calling too me. I knew what had to be done I knew that I could lose Harry's friendship or even die. _But it was better me than Ginny Weasly right._

_okay let's do this._

_~Dear Diary_

I saw writing disappear and then get replace with something else. Telling me who it was and how we would be great together. I wasn't sure how to reply to it. I knew where this road would take me. It asked for my name and with that I gave it only first name only. I didn't want to risk the chance that it knew everything about my history. But it knew me and called me Malfoy anyways he told me I was a unwanted burden on my aunt and uncle. That the power within me would be best at his side. As I replied to him I could feel him taking what he needed from me to bring himself into our world.

I had to go back to my classes but not before he told me what I needed to do tonight at dinner. He showed me what to say, how to get there and how I would not be in danger of coming to harm. I don't know if it was the diary or myself but I felt that I would do anything to not anger Tom Riddle. I went to class but stayed with Draco or Blaise and ignored Harry when he was around Ronald. Ginny would only talk to me when Hermione was with me in the library studying. Slowly I was staying away from everyone and I almost told her everything about what Draco would call her. But as it came time for practice I went and saw them again later and heard him call her that evil word so when practice was over I punished him for it. It would be a few days when the dairy told me to go down into the chamber and let the Basilisk out to play. I was to make the floor wet and paint the words "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE." and make sure that it was the cat that got attacked.

I was in Draco room and trying to keep some distance from the book when Draco came in telling what had happened and that Harry got blamed for it by Filch. _I had spoken Parseltongue and had ordered it to do what it did. Harry will hate in the end for this I just know he will. I'm doing the right thing by saving that Wesely girl. _I just smiled sadly and told Draco that I was going to bed. I went to my room grabbed the book and wrote.

~_Its done._

I was beginning to hate everything that was happy in the world and felt that I was being drained. The following morning, I received a letter from Harry asking if I could meet with him before classes started just outside the Great Hall. I wanted to smile but I was afraid that Tom would sense my feelings for Harry and use it against him. I didn't want to ignore Harry so I waited for him just outside the hall.

With the look on his face I could tell this couldn't be good news. But I smiled hoping that Draco would interrupt us and I could avoid Harry for the year.

"So... are you okay. Hermione told me what you did to Draco after you guys had practice."

"I'm good just tried...I mean it's all well. He is my brother after all."

"Beth, I heard something last night on my way to eat dinner. It was saying _kill, kill, kill. _I told Ron and Hermione about it but they tell me I shouldn't tell you about this but you are my friend as much as they are."

"Oh Harry, I...I... I got to go. I'll see you in class."

I ran until I found the restroom with moaning Myrtle and I cried because I could not tell Harry what was wrong with and how hearing that I was a friend and not his best friend this year hurt just a little bit._ Maybe he just didn't realize what he was saying just before summer break he called me his best friend._

_"_Why are you crying? It's because of boy is it not"

"Why do you care Myrtle?"

"I don't think I like you."

Sighing and wiping away tears I said, "Myrtle, I'm sorry for being rude. Yes, it's because a boy, they can be so mean with their words sometimes."

"They are but sometimes they can be quiet sexy. When you become a Perfect you see just how much when you walk into the joint showers for them."

"What makes you think I'll be a Perfect in the future?" sighing as I thought about the future. "I may not even make it pass this year."

Myrtle just laughed and disappeared into one of the stalls. As I stood waiting for no reason at all but to escape decision I made to take place. I knew what Draco would do if he finds out that Harry is the reason that I was standing here in tears and not attending my classes. I found them in library but I waited until Harry and Ron left before talking to Hermione.

"Hermione are you sure about this."

"Elizabeth, you heard us talk?"

I nodded "it's not my brother because it would also mean myself. Do you think I could be? But if you must go ahead and do this. I won't stop you."

I knew that the Quidditch game was this weekend and that I had to make it to practice tonight. Even if I was only a backup for Draco, as least I didn't have to sit in the stands. I was able to stand on the field with Madam Hooch I didn't like it that I was being that I was a bit faster than Draco on getting the snitch. But hey it was the Captain that placed us this way and it was my father that paid for the brooms and Flint could not deny my father our places on the team. But unlike Draco I was not about to use the father card to play. I'll sit out and wait.

* * *

**Okay please enjoy updated chapters. Okay sorry that its this story being updated only it just that I'm at school and I don't need that papers that write on for this story as I do with the other ones. **


End file.
